We Dance In Misery
by Jester Fraser
Summary: Christian has gone into the life as whore, after a drunken night. Here, he is trying to get over Satine as he finds another man who loves him. R for Rape, sex and drunkness and language. Finished
1. Chapter One

We Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: I claim ownership of nothing but the computer that I wrote this on.  
  
Chapter One  
  
~~Begin Story~~  
  
"Why do we do this?" Lena asked Nina. Nina shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nina asked.  
  
"Why do we dance and sing and sell ourselves? What does it do for us?"  
  
"It gives us some money to put food on the table."  
  
"That's not a good reason though," Lena said. "We shouldn't have to do this."  
  
"It's a way of life, and we're the unblessed ones to get it, Lena. Can we drop this subject now? I'd rather not talk about our lives and the misery in which we live it. We talk about it nearly everynight."  
  
"Fine, fine," Lena got up and walked away leaving Nina in her room in the back of the Moulin Rouge.  
  
Lena walked down the hall and found Christian sitting against the wall writing down on a sheet of paper.  
  
"What're you doing, Chris?" Lena asked. Christian looked up at Lena. Lena wasn't exactly the most beautiful of women at the Moulin Rouge, but she still held her own kind of beauty.  
  
He shrugged, "I was thinking of...well...her again."  
  
"Ah, and you wrote it down again?" Lena said, knowing the story. Christian nodded.  
  
"What else is there to do, Lena? Why did I do this? Why?" Christian sobbed as Lena sat next to him and she pulled him into a hug. "He's so cruel now, I didn't know he was like that. Why did I do it? How drunk was I?"  
  
"You were quite drunk, Christian," Lena said. "But don't worry, you can get out of it, you'll get out of it sooner or later."  
  
"No," Christian sobbed. "I won't be able to get out of this...he'll hunt me down and bring me back, remember what happened last time?"  
  
Lena and Christian both shuddered at the memory of what Zidler had done to Christian last time he tried to get out of this business. It was not a memory to touch on again.  
  
"Did...did he do that to Satine?" Christian asked. Lena shook her head.  
  
"No, darling Chris, he never did that to any of the girls, ever. He said that women were not to be mis-treated by him, least they're beauty should fade, and he was extra special to Satine, he treated her quite much like a lady," Lena said. "But now...with the Sparkling diamond gone, I'm afraid his kindness is too. We have to wear extra make-up with all the bruises we have. I think he's only rougher on you, because you're the first...and because...well I don't know...there's no reason for the way he acts to you..."  
  
"Perhaps he blames her death on me," Christian said. "It was my fault wasn't it? If I didn't go back, she would've made it through the night, I was the one who said she meant nothing to me...and I over-exerted her with the songs and the dance, and rush of it all...Oh, the dance of joy and the song of love..."  
  
"No, Christian, don't say that!" Lena said. "You did nothing wrong that night but confront the truth! And the truth was that she loved you, with all her heart. Oh, for her to see you like this now, in misery and loniless, and fear, from heaven whence she came did she go, and in heaven does she weep for you. She doesn't blame you, I don't blame you, no one blames you. It wasn't your fault, she got to confront the truth as well, and she went down, knowing that you loved her with all your heart."  
  
Christian nodded, "Thanks, Lena. I don't think I'll ever love like that again...not to any woman, ever."  
  
Lena gave Christian a hug, "I'm glad, Chris. Now let's get going before Zidler gets mad again."  
  
With that, they got up and went out to the stage of the Moulin Rouge, to whore themselves off for another night.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
So what'd you think? Haha, I have plans for this one, and now I think I'll be able to pull them off. Don't worry, Don't worry, High School Life WILL be updated soon, I promise, I'm working on it, I just need to find the right AFI song to give me the right inspiration for it, alright? I just have the perfect song for this one...  
  
Anyway, "We Dance In Misery" is a lyric from (you guessed it) AFI! AFI's song, "Dancing Through Sunday" from "Sing the Sorrow" albulm, now in stores! Go buy it! They've had three singles from it so far, first was Girls Not Grey, which was their promoting song for Sing the Sorrow, and then Leaving Song Part II, and the most recent one is Silver and Cold. You may see the music video to it on T.V. now, I've seen it a few times.   
  
May I interest you in other AFI CDs? Another GREAT one is Black Sails in the Sunset, and then there's the great, Art of Drowning which features the 2000 hit, "Days of the Phoenix". also, there's "All Hallows EP" which features "Total Immortal", another GREAT song by AFI.   
  
FYI, AFI stands for "A Fire Inside" so don't ask me what they stand for! It's not the initials of the singer, or of the band members. Who are the band members you ask? Simple!  
  
Lead Singer-Davey Havok (Havok is not his real last name, his real last name I shall not tell for none should know!)  
  
Guitarist/BG vocals-Jade Puget (puu-jit)  
  
Bass/BG Vocals-Hunter Burgan (Just Hunter, man!)  
  
Drums/BG Vocals-Adam Carson (He is a pirate)  
  
*a-hem* anway...yeah, as you can see I LOVE AFI, and I'm getting a lot of inspiration from them. Anyway...I'll update soon...tell me what you think...uh..bye...  
  
~Jester 


	2. Chapter Two

We Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: The disclaimer from Chapter One goes for all chapters. By the way, the people in here have the same first names as those of AFI, but to you let you know, IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE THEM! okay?! I DON'T OWN AFI...nor do I know them, and I mean no disrespect to them. The characters in this story are LOOSELY based on them, alright? Do you have that clear?????  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~~Begin Chapter~~  
  
Davey was not a tall man, nor short, but medium sized. He stood at a 5'7", and had hazle-brown eyes surrounded by black eyeliner. He had a pale face, and a pierced lip, making him stand out in the crowd. He had no facial hair, and his hair was cut short in spikes, with a single lock on his bangs on this right side of his face that went down to his chin. He stayed out at night mainly with his friends, who all had strange hair-cuts like him, though not just like his. Many people were afraid of him for his "wild" looks. He merely shrugged off all the snide comments men and women made to him.  
  
Davey waited by a light pole on the corner of a street in montmarte, he looked around, he was dressed in his finest suit for his friends told him that they were going somewhere semi-formal, and Davey always wanted to look his best to show respect. Finally, his friend, Jade, walked up.  
  
"Hi, Davey," Jade said. Davey nodded. Jade had one of the strangest hairstyles that anyone in the Montmarte area and beyond had ever seen. His hair was generaly brown, except for the middle, where he had dyed it blonde, like a blonde mohawk, a hairstyle WAAAAY before its time. He had side burns that took the forms of an "L". "Sorry I'm a bit late, how long have you been waiting?"  
  
"You're not late, I'm early," Davey smiled. His eyes crinkled cutely when he smiled, making him all the more handsome. "Where's Hunter and Adam?"  
  
"They're at the place already, c'mon Davey, let's go, it's time you loosened up for once, you've spent so much time writing and painting in your studio, and worrying about art centers and art shows, you've not had the time to just kick back and relax!" Jade said as he grabbed Davey's arm and dragged him away.  
  
"What do you mean?" Davey laughed. "I'm just fine! Why are you wasting my time like this, Jade? Why go to a party when I can work on what I love?"  
  
"You need to mingle," Jade said. "You need...I know what you need, and that's exactly why I brought you here tonight!"  
  
Jade took out a blindfold and blindfolded Davey. Davey immediately stood frozen, "What're you doing, Jade?"  
  
"Don't worry, just take my hands," Jade grabbed Davey's hands. "Follow me, don't worry, I won't let you trip."  
  
Davey followed Jade closely and steadily. He heard a faint beat of music, he cocked his head to the side to hear it better. "What is that?" Davey asked.  
  
"Sh, don't worry about it," Jade said smiling. He stepped on the curb, "Step up."  
  
Davey took a step and continued to follow Jade. Jade talked to someone else and slipped them some Francs then grabbed Davey's outstretched hands again and lead him through some doors. He then made Davey go in front of him, through a huge crowd of wild cheering men.  
  
Davey hesitated, shouting back to Jade, "Jade where are we? Take this off of me now!"  
  
Jade shook his head and said, "No, not yet, Davey! Just walk where I steer you, don't worry!"  
  
Davey sighed and walked where Jade steered him. They walked up some steps and finally Davey was seated at a booth. Jade took off the blind fold, and Davey's sense of sight was flooded with light, and his ears (that were partially covered by the blindfold) were drowned in pounding music and singing. He saw women dancing and rubbing against each other, inanimate objects, or just themselves.   
  
"What is this place?!" Davey yelled. He saw Hunter and Adam sitting next to him, arm in arm. Hunter and Adam were the only homosexual men that Davey knew, and he wondered why they were here at this place.  
  
"This, my friend, is the Moulin Rouge!" Adam said holding up his drink. He brought it down to Hunter, "Drink?"  
  
"Thanks," Hunter smiled as Adam let Hunter take the drink. Hunter was a tall man, but Adam was taller at six foot and Hunter only at 5'10". Hunter had blue-green eyes, and short brown hair, which he spiked often, but not tonight. He had a semi-muscular body, but finely toned arm muscles. Adam was skinny, but still somewhat muscular. He had blue eyes, and nearly black hair that he kept back.   
  
Davey looked at Jade who sat across from him, "Why'd you bring me here?"  
  
"Like I said you need to kick back and relax!" Jade said.   
  
"I didn't think you relaxed like this! And you know I don't like this!" Davey said.  
  
Jade leaned over to him, "I didn't bring you here for the women, mate."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jade pointed to the stage as the lights dimmed and a man stood on stage, alone, in a blue light. Automatically, Davey was entranced.  
  
"Like the shadow in the light,  
  
I dissappate, discarnate  
  
A whisp of smoke that feels  
  
feels nothing   
  
I discarnate, dissappate  
  
I'm nothing  
  
I'm nowhere  
  
I'm no one at all  
  
but leave me a tip  
  
and I'll be your whore  
  
Like the shadow in the light  
  
I'll evaporate  
  
Leave no trace, you'll never know  
  
except the memory  
  
but that'll fade, just like me  
  
and leave you only feeling good"  
  
The man sang, he had no real tune to go with the song, but in a way, it was entrancing. Davey stared at him, his eyes full of emotion towards the man, who's eyes held only hurt.  
  
Jade looked at Davey then his two other friends, they nodded and he nodded. Jade slipped out of the booth quietly.   
  
The man on the stage continued his performance which got a bit more jazzy as he danced around, looking a bit like a fool, but an entrancing fool.  
  
"He dances...in misery," Davey said. Hunter and Adam didn't hear him, they were too caught up in each other. Davey continued to look at the man.  
  
***  
  
Jade met with the pimp, Zidler in another booth. "Bonjour, monsieur Zidler, I'm Jade Workshaw, I have an interest in one of your whores..."  
  
***  
  
Davey walked out of the Moulin Rouge, his friends not far behind. Adam and Hunter walked off their own way, arm in arm, whispering little sweet things in each other's ears as Davey and Jade walked off, just in silence.  
  
Jade fiddled around with his matches. Striking one light and blowing it out, and then again, and again. Davey cocked a thin eyebrow at his best friend, "What're you doing?"  
  
"Uh, nothing..." Jade said as he put his matches away.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Jade? First you take me to that place where I swore I'd never go to, and then you're fiddling around with your matches, something you don't do unless you're hiding something...What're you hiding?" Davey asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Jade said putting his arms up. "Search me, I hide nothing!"  
  
"Sure, Jade, whatever you say," Davey continued walking.  
  
"You liked him didn't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who."  
  
"no. I don't know him, how could I answer?"  
  
"His looks, you liked them?"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"Oh, don't bother to deny it, Davey, I know you are! You're as much of a homosexual as Oscar Wilde!" Jade said laughing a bit. Davey shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Davey said.  
  
"Yes you are...admit it! I've seen how you look at passing men, and I've seen how envious you are of Adam and Hunter. You never have any interest in any women, Davey, just admit it, I've known it for a while now."  
  
Davey sighed, "Fine, fine, so I have some homosexual tendancies. Don't tell anyone, please. Gossip travels too fast, and my mother already knows about Adam and Hunter; and she fears and begs me not to be around them least I should be like them. She'd be devestated if she knew...Father knows...In fact, I've been this way for a long time, Father always knew, he never said anything to me because of it. But at least he didn't tell Mother."  
  
Jade put a comforting arm around his best friend, "Don't worry, Davey, I won't tell anyone. It's allright, it's hard to spot what you really are when you're around your mother, all proper like a gentleman such as your father. But you can't live that lie all the time around your mother. She'll find out, but I swear to God, it won't be by me."  
  
"Thanks, Jade," Davey said. Jade patted him on the back.  
  
"Now, I take me leave, you should go straight to bed, mister," Jade said smiling. He walked down another street to his own apartment. Davey sighed, Jade was definately hiding something. Davey just shook his head and walked back to his own apartment.  
  
He reached for his key and put his other hand on the doorknob, twisting it a bit like he always did before unlocking it, and to his surprise, it was open. Davey stepped inside cautiously, then drew the door to a light close before walking into his room silently, barely breathing, he held his fist at his sides. He looked around...it was completely dark, there didn't seemed to be anyone here. He sighed and turned around, "AAH!"  
  
Davey yelped as he jumped back from the blue-green eyes that met him when he had turned around. The figure walked into the room, and closed the door, he bent down and starts to stroked Davey's face. Davey wanted to move from the touch, but it was so tender, he stayed.  
  
Taking this as consent, the figure continued to rub Davey's cheek as its other hand made its way on Davey's leg. Davey then jumped back.  
  
"What the hell! Who are you?" Davey yelled.  
  
"You paid for me didn't you? I'm just here to work," the figure said. It was a man.  
  
"Who are you?" Davey fumbled around in the darkness for a candle and a match. His apartment had not yet installed electricity.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you'll have forgotten me by morning," he said. "just like a fading dream, and fading drawing..."  
  
"A drawing stays in the mind forever," Davey said. He finally found the candle and match, he drew a flame and lit the candle. He turned to find that it was the performing man from the Moulin Rouge who was standing in his room. "You..."  
  
He stepped back, not knowing what Davey was going to do. "I'll leave, you'll have your money back...but..."  
  
"but, what?"  
  
"But it'll be out of my skin Zidler'll make up for it..." he covered his mouth. "I shouldn't have said that..."  
  
"No...No, sit down, sit." Davey said getting up. The man sat. "Tell me your name."  
  
"Christian."  
  
"Christian...that's a beautiful name. It's a nice name."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Christian, why are you doing this?"  
  
"I have to..."  
  
"Christian, tell me why. A real reason."  
  
"I can't, I can't. Can't I just fuck you, and get it over with? Then you can forget about me, and I'll continue with business."  
  
"Is that all anyone is to you?" Davey said angrily. "Fine then, fine! Just fuck me and get it over with! If that's just the very life you only want to lead!"  
  
Christian pulled Davey onto the bed, putting Davey in shock, he hadn't expected that. Christian kissed Davey on the lips fiercly, seeking no entrance untill Davey opensed his mouth, and Christian's tongue delved in, exploring the new mouth. Davey moaned in the kiss.  
  
Christian's hand worked frantically to unbutton Davey's shirt, and his pants. Davey helped get them off, finally, Christian trailed kisses down Davey's neck and chest, pausing as he stared in awe at the tatoos that covered Davey's arms and body. They were mainly of ghosts, and dark cloaked figures, there were daggers, and a large dragon on his sides, with "chaos" spelt on his chest. There were faint scars, but Christian didn't notice them. He kissed along the dragons and the daggers, he trailed across the navel and the down to Davey's throbbing member. He lightly flicked his tongue over Davey's tip, licking up the pre-cum.   
  
Davey moaned agained.  
  
Davey's eyes snapped opened and he gasped in shock as he felt Christian's mouth wholly take in Davey's member. Christian's head bobbed and he met Davey's light thrusts.  
  
Davey's hands entwined in Christian's damp dark hair as he moaned again. He felt himself about to come, he tried to warn Christian, "C-Chris-tian...I'm gunna..."  
  
Christian knew what was going to happen, and he took on all of Davey's seed. He licked it off of his lips, and swallowed it all, remember what Zilder told him: "Good bitches swallow."  
  
"I'm a good bitch..." Christian muttered. Davey looked down at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come here."  
  
"I should go."  
  
"No, Christian, why do you do this?"  
  
"You enjoyed it didn't you? I left you feeling a little better, right?"  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"There you go, I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to, that's all! I do my job and I'm gone."  
  
Davey couldn't think of anything to say. He had just gotten the best blowjob (though it may not be labeled that at the time...o.o) by the most beautiful man he had ever met in his life. He didn't want him to go now.  
  
Davey grabbed his pants and put them on and grabbed Christian, "Christian, you don't have to go."  
  
"Yes, I do, or Zider'll get mad." Christian said.  
  
"Here, take this at least," Davey handed him a new better shirt than what Christian wore, which was worn and stained in blood and semen.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Take it, please," Davey said, putting the shirt in Christian's hands.  
  
Christian nodded. "You might never get it back. I doubt we'll see each other again."  
  
"I don't care if we did, you can keep it."  
  
Christian nodded, "Thanks."  
  
With that Christian left back to the Moulin Rouge, hoping he had not gone over time.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
Short, short, yeah yeah, but what'd you think? Honestly, this isn't the first lemon I ever wrote. To be quite honest, I wrote my first one on an AFI fanfiction that I co-wrote with my friend from the Church of Havok. I'm writing another story with her, but I think that we should be cutting back on that, I recieved a revelation of showing more respect to Lord Havok.  
  
Anyway, so uhm...what'd you think? Review, please.   
  
Thanks, Rosemarie-ouhisama, you gave great advice!  
  
~Jester 


	3. Chapter Three

We Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, I don't know what laws of France, so just improvise with me okay? And Same disclaimer as before.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~Begin Chapter~~  
  
"Christian, Christian!" Lena called as she ran up to Christian from her own work. Pushing a stray lock of shoulder length light brown hair behind her eyes, her brown eyes a light with something new.  
  
"Lena, how are you? What'd you take with you?" Christian asked as he eyed the coat in her arms that he knew she did not have before.  
  
"Oh, this? Hehe," Lena blushed.  
  
"Lena you didn't, did you?"  
  
"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean," She said. "No, he gave it to me. He said that I was the most beautiful person he ever saw and took me. He then, he actually was nice, and wanted me to get pleasure from it as well. He seems so different from the rest, he gave me money, saying, 'only so you don't get in trouble with that pimp bastard.'"  
  
"Lena, don't do that," Christian said.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what I mean! Remember what happened to Satine? I'd hate to see you get the same fate, go through the same thing as Satine and me...it's misery. I sing my sorrow everyday, and I dance in misery, you shouldn't have to dance in anymore than what you have now."  
  
"Christian, don't worry, don't worry," Lena said. Her mood saddened as she realized, "I probably won't see him agian...ever."  
  
Christian sighed, "I can't believe Satine ever lived like this. We shouldn't have to live like this...but we do. We have to now."  
  
They walked up to the Moulin Rouge, where a crowd of workers were standing outside. Christian and Lena pushed to the front, where Zidler stood arguing with a business like man.  
  
"What's going on?" Lena asked Nina who was standing by.  
  
"These men have closed down the Moulin Rouge!" Nina said, half sobbing. "They said it's against the law to have a whore house, we have to do our business on the street now!"  
  
"What?" Lena gasped. "On the streets, again..."  
  
Christian put a comforting arm around her. "There, there, don't cry, Lena, it'll be alright."  
  
Just then Zidler stormed over, "Christian, where have you been! While you were gone, I lost my deeds to the Moulin Rouge! The papers are gone! Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know, sir," Christian kept his gaze down. Zidler hit him across the back.  
  
"Don't lie, you bumbling bafoon, I know I gave them to you to put away, where are they?!"  
  
"I didn't get them at all, sir, I swear!" WHACK, Zidler's cane struck Christian's face. Christian turned his head, closing his eyes tight to fight back tears as his hand went to his already bruising cheek. "I'm sorry, sir..."  
  
"Everyone should go to whatever home they may have, but meet here tomorrow night, EVERYONE will meet here tomorrow night, or Daddy will not be happy."  
  
Everyone nodded as they dispersed in the streets of Montmarte, looking for old aquintances to stay with. Lena stood with Christian and Zidler, looking at Christian worriedly, she asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Christian nodded.  
  
"I have a place to stay, do want to stay with me?"  
  
Christian shook his head, "I have my own place, thanks anyway. You should go now, before Zidler hits you."  
  
Lena paused a moment, but then walked away, hoping Christian would be alright. Zidler had been so abusive to Christian ever since he joined.  
  
Once Lena was gone, Zidler pulled Christian into a hug, he looked like he was sobbing, "I'm so sorry, Christian, love. Please forgive me, I didn't know what I was doing. I was just so angry, I have no place to stay. The Moulin Rouge was my home, I'm sorry, Christian, I'm so sorry."  
  
Christian felt like he could vomit, Zidler always did this. He always had, showing no more affection to him in public than he would to anyone else, but once in private, he was back to being Christian's old friend, and acting as if they were lovers, though Christian had once slept with Zidler, but he was very, very drunk then.  
  
"Christian, darling, can I stay at your place?" Zidler asked with a sweet voice. Christian could do nothing but nod, and they walked up to Christian's old gaff.  
  
**A Month Later**  
  
Davey hated walking this way to his apartment. It was in front of the Moulin Rouge, and with the Moulin Rouge closed, the streets it self became the whoring place, where rich men could be found wandering around, drunk, taking in any women they saw on the street dressed in drag. It all disgusted Davey, and he wondered why he agreed to fuck a whore in the first place.  
  
Davey shivered, it was late October, his favorite American holiday was coming up, but that also meant that the weather would get much colder, and the nights would be unbearable soon.   
  
Davey tried to take his mind off the cold by thinking of the Book Signing he had going on the next day around noon. It was going to be held next to the Bar Absinthe, so quite a few people would see it, though not exactly the crowd he wanted to see it.  
  
"Hey there, boy, you looking for a good time?" That voice seemed familiar, Davey looked to see a big man standing next to him, dressed in a fine red suit and had make up on and an outrageous mustache.  
  
"No, I'm not," Davey said looking a little disgusted and definately not enjoying the Absinthe-smelling breath of the scary man.  
  
"Come on," he urged. "Look at all the women, you want one?"  
  
"No, I'm not interested in any women," Davey said backing up a bit. The man stepped forward.  
  
"Oh, I know what you want," he grinned. He stumbled forward. Davey got pinned down by the man's heavy bulk.  
  
"Ack, get off of me!" Davey yelled. He wiggled out from underneath the man. The man sobbed as he turned over.  
  
"Christian, Chriiiistiaaaan," he whined. "Get me a bottle, Christian, get me a bottle."  
  
A tall pale man walked out from the alley, Davey gasped, "Christian..."  
  
Christian gave the man a bottle of absinthe, "I'm here, Zidler. Here's a bottle."  
  
"Thank you, Christian, thank you, now bed that man and make me money!" Zidler's voice went from grateful to angry in no time. He shoved Christian to Davey, causing himself to stumble back. Zidler was drunk off his ass again this night.  
  
Christian looked over at Davey and he immediately stepped back, "I should take care of you, Zid."  
  
"No, Christian, come with me," Davey said.  
  
"I can't, I have to take care of Zidler, he'll get angry in the morning, he's done it before. Told me to go get a man when he was drunk, in the morning he got angry for me not being there to help him." Christian backed up.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't have to stay the whole night," Davey pleaded. "You can just come by for something to eat or drink or something. I won't do anything, come on, Christian. When was the last time you ate?"  
  
Christian didn't answer as he put a hand over his stomach. Davey nodded.  
  
"Come on, Christian, just for something to eat and drink," Davey then noticed that Christian wasn't wearing anything that was anywhere near warm.  
  
"You need something warm to wear," Davey also added. "Come on, Christian, come with me."  
  
Christian looked back at Zidler, who was slipping out of consciousness. He took Davey's hand and they walked back to his place.  
  
++++  
  
Davey opened the door to his apartment and turned on the new lights that the building had installed a week ago. Christian followed him in now fully taking in the apartment. It was painted a dark comforting blue. The furniture was stained with paint splattered on them, and canvases were clutttered in one side of the room, and there was a big sheet covering one large Canvas in the living room. Sheets were also covering the couch and floor, but not wholly.  
  
Davey pulled a sheet over on the couch and told Christian to sit, he did.  
  
"Would you like tea or water?" Davey asked.  
  
"I'll take tea, thanks," Christian said. Davey nodded as he put on the kettle. Davey grabbed some food and started to cook. Christian immediately protested, "You don't have to cook me something, I'm not worth the trouble..."  
  
"Don't say that, Christian," Davey said. "Everyone is worth the 'trouble' of cooking a meal. When was the last time you actually ate a real meal?"  
  
"Months ago," Christian said. "I've merely had table scraps of picked out what I could steal."  
  
"You had to steal to get food?"  
  
"The whore's life is not made of money," Christian said. "It never was...all the money I make goes to Zidler. Of late, he's been using it as drinking money."  
  
"What have you had to drink?"  
  
"Just water, I've only drunk water since the Moulin Rouge closed down, it's the only thing people will give for free, unless they want something from me, the only thing I can offer..."  
  
"oh..."  
  
"What do you want for this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've been so kind, what do you want?" Christian's voice was full of suspiscion. Davey shook his head, he couldn't take from this man.  
  
"I don't want anything except for you to have a better life than this," Davey said. "Why don't you stay with me? Stay with me, you can get a better job and you can live better. I mean, you don't have to stay with me the rest of your life, but at least until you think you're ready to step into the world with a better outlook and better feeling of confidence."  
  
Christian looked at Davey, he was afraid now, "I couldn't leave...Zidler would find me, he would..."  
  
"No, Zidler won't find you, Christian, he doesn't know where I live," Davey said. "Stay with me for a while, Christian."  
  
Davey grabbed the tea bag as he poured the hot water into a cup and gave it to Christian. Christian dipped the tea bag and dipped around letting the tea go into the water and stirred it with the bag. Christian thought on what Davey said.  
  
"I won't take anything from you, Christian, I promise," Davey said. Christian sipped at his tea.  
  
"Well...no. No, I can't, I just can't," Christian said. "I don't even know your name!"  
  
"My name's Davey, now will you stay?" Davey asked.  
  
"Davey...I...can't...No, Zidler will find me," Christian said. "I've stayed too long already, I have to go."  
  
"No, Christian wait," Davey said. He grabbed a coat he had from the coat rack, it was long and black, and quite warm, and a hat, he gave them to Christian. "Take this, so you can keep warm. I don't want you to freeze to death."  
  
"You probably won't get these back," Christian said. "This meeting was a chance, and I doubt it'll happen again."  
  
'  
  
"I don't care, just take it, you need to stay warm," Davey said. He gave Christian the rest of the tea, "Take it too. I don't care if I don't get them back ever again."  
  
"Thank you," Christian whispered. Davey nodded and Christian left. Davey watched Christian walk down the hall and then the stairs.  
  
~~A Few Days Later~~  
  
Davey sat in his apartment, his glasses on as he read a book merely because it had Toulouse LauTrec's painting on the front. He had little interest in the book itself though, some mystery crime book, wrong man accused, and the like. Wasn't everyone writing about that lately?   
  
Davey sighed and tossed the book away after tearing off othe cover. Davey sighed again, ever since he let Christian leave, he hadn't been at his best, he had missed the Book Signing the next day after Christian left, leaving Jade, who awas his agent as well as best friend, to have to take care of everything, and quite angry. He had an art show tomorrow for his own art and Jade's art to go to, Jade told him to show or he was going to resign as his Creative Agent. He had a small concert coming up in a few days as well, he and Jade had started a small band, they played a different kind of music that you could just dance to, but it wasn't precisely classical. It was to be called jazz one day.  
  
"I wonder how many times he's threatened me with that..." Davey murmered to himself.   
  
Knock, knock  
  
Davey looked at the door, and then the clock, it was nine at night, who would be here now? Davey got up and opened the door seeing no one. He looked down to see his coat, hat and cup that he had given to Christian the other night. He bent down and picked it up, seeing a scrawled note on it:  
  
Davey,  
  
Thanks for your hospitality, I decided to give this back to you before it got ruined like me. Anything from your beautiful world shouldn't be made filthy by me. Bye.  
  
+Christian  
  
Davey picked up the note and the material and walked back into his gaff. He sighed again, "He should've just kept it!"  
  
Davey put the stuff down, grabbing his coat that he had just gotten back, he went out to find Christian.  
  
~~~  
  
Christian stepped out into the shivering cold, it was much colder than usual for a French october night, but he knew he had to be at his post or Zidler would kill him. He walked as fast as his chilled legs would carry him, but he was soon stopped by a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Christian turned around, hoping to God it wasn't Zidler, but assuming it was, "I'm sorry, sir, I'm sorry, I'm going to my post right now!"  
  
"What post?" That voice wasn't Zidler. Christian opened his eyes to see Davey.  
  
"Davey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, it's right out front of where I live, and what are you doing here besides giving me what I gave you?" Davey asked. Christian shivered. Davey put a hand to his forehead and touched his cheek. "God, Christian, you're burning up and your cheeks are cold as ice, you're going back in!"  
  
"No," Christian pulled away from Davey. Davey grabbed Christian's arm.  
  
"Christian, I'm not taking 'no' as an answer this time, you're going die of a cold out here, come back in, now," Davey said a little sternly but still showing his concern. He pulled Christian inside, and up to his apartment.   
  
Once in his apartment, Davey made Christian lie on the couch, and Davey covered him in some canvas sheets and his coat. He put some water on for tea, and then grabbed some warm blankets from the closet and wrapped Christian in them. Christian sneezed as a frilled blanket rubbed against his nose.  
  
"What, are you catching a cold?" Davey asked. Christian shook his head.  
  
"No, it was the blanket," Christian smiled. Davey nodded and went back to the stove where the water was boiling. He poured it into a cup and added the tea.  
  
"Drink this, it's a good tea, herbal, it'll help," Davey said handing him the tea. Davey sat next to the couch feeling Christian's forehead which was still very warm. He got up and moistened a cloth and put it on Christian's forehead. "It's too cold outside for you to do anything outside, so you'll have to stay here for a while until you're better."  
  
Christian sipped at the tea, not saying anything. Davey got up and grabbed a notepad and started to write things down.   
  
*Do you want to feel the warmth?  
  
To tast the life, to taste the life  
  
I want to tast the life  
  
To taste the life, to taste the life flow?  
  
I offer grace--*(1)  
  
Davey stopped writing when he heard Christian start coughing. Davey threw the pad down and rushed to Christian's side. "Christian are you alright? Do you need something a little smoother for the throat? Is the tea not good? Are you choking??"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine," Christian smiled in amusment. "I just got a coughing fit...must be a cold."  
  
"I'll get more blankets."  
  
"No, don't get more, or I'll burn to my death. I just need...I don't know..."  
  
"What? What do you need?"  
  
"I need her..."  
  
Davey's world crashed down.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
What'd you think?? I'm carrying on whether you like it or not, if you don't like it, don't read it!  
  
(1) Lyrics from Sacrifice Theory by AFI.  
  
~Jester 


	4. Chapter Four

We Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: Alright, alright, so maybe there's a little bit of Davey Havok in here, but not meant to *be* Lord Havok. Alright? Just loosely based. I don't know the sexuality of Lord Havok nor do I really care. I just made this Davey gay...k? So don't assume my Lord is gay! Oh yeah, same disclaimers as before.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~~Begin Chapter~~  
  
"I need her..."  
  
"Who is 'her'?" Davey asked slowly. Davey, though not ready to admit it fully, was developing a little "liking" to this man.  
  
"Satine...she was my everything," Christian sobbed at the thought of her.   
  
"Tell me about her," Davey said. Christian looked at Davey then nodded and began to tell Davey of the story of him and Satine, the Duke, Zidler, Toulouse and the Moulin Rouge.  
  
By the end, Davey was in tears himself. "You should write a book about that."  
  
"I did, but...Harold Zidler destroyed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, he didn't want people to know, I guess. I thought that when I wrote it, I would have moved on, and put it away. But it still haunts me. It's haunted me forever, no one cares."  
  
"I care."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So...you know Toulouse?"  
  
"Yeah, I did know him, but we haven't talked since then..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because of my life."  
  
"How did you come about this life, anyway?"  
  
"When I confided in Zidler, I don't know what happened, I was so drunk. When I woke up in a hangover I realized I had signed myself to him, I was a whore now."  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
"I signed it."  
  
"He probably forced you to, it shouldn't mean anything since you were influenced by alcohol."  
  
"It does. But my life means nothing now. It was gone when Satine fell."  
  
"You never moved on?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"That's why you're like this, you can't move on like this, living a life that Satine used to live. You can't move on when you still love her wholely."  
  
"I can't get out of it now. It's too far."  
  
"You can get out."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can," Davey said firmly. Christian didn't respond. Davey sighed and grabbed the book he had thrown away. Christian closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the sniffling and headache he had, he couldn't sleep. Davey noticed how Christian kept shifting around. "Maybe you should sleep in the bed."  
  
"No..." Christian moaned, his head felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"Yes. You can sleep in the bedroom, it's much warmer, and much more comfortable than my paint-and-inked-stained couch. The bedroom is actually quite clean. Come on," Davey lifted Christian up. Christian was too tired and weak to protest. Davey put Christian under the warm sheets and added a few, "You can sleep here for the night. If you're still feeling sick tomorrow you can sleep here again. Until you feel better. I'll be in the living room."  
  
Christian reached out a hand and grabbed Davey. "No...please don't go," he begged. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
Davey sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't want to impose on Christian's...well his bed with Christian in it. He was afraid to, he didn't want Christian to feel like he was being used. Add to the fact that his true love died, he was vulnerable. Davey brushed a few long bangs from Christian's face, revealing Christian's pleading blue sorrow filled eyes. "I'll stay here then. I'll be here all night."  
  
Christian nodded and closed his eyes, letting his head sink into the off-white, soft pillow. Christian hadn't let go of Davey's hand, Davey let his fingers entwine in Christian's. After a while, Christian had a steady breathing rythm, he was sleep. Davey looked out the window, it was late indeed, he blew out the candle he kept lit next to his bed and crawled in bed, holding Christian, not realizing what he was doing, but just getting into a more comfortable position before he fell asleep, his head in the nook of Christian's head.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
Wow, that's short wasn't it? Haha, okay, I'll continue shortly, don't worry. Please review, thanks. Tell me what you think.  
  
~Jester 


	5. Chapter Five

We Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: same as before  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~Begin Chapter~~  
  
Davey woke up the next morning, in bed...not alone. His hand was around someone else's body, and their arms were around his. Finally Davey realized what happened last night. He looked down to see Christian's face nuzzled into Davey's chest. During the night, Christian had turned around to face Davey, and they lay in a hugging position all night, their legs even entwined. Davey blushed a little, he couldn't help it, he was in the arms of the most beautiful man he had ever met! Davey looked out the window, it was daylight.   
  
He carefully slipped out of Christian's warm embrace, getting up and walking to the kitchen where he kept his clock, checking the time he put on the kettle. Davey was addicted to tea. He walked back into his room to find Christian awake.  
  
"I thought you said you would be near me all night," Christian said.  
  
"And I was, I just got up in the morning, during daylight, to put on the tea. Is there anything you'd like for breakfast?" Davey asked sitting on the bed next to Christian, who drew back a little.  
  
"No, no, I'm not worthy of the food," Christian said. Davey put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
  
"You're worth anything, Christian, just not money. You can't put a price on people, and what Harold Zidler does is just wrong. You shouldn't be made to sell yourself, because that's not how people should be. You deserve food, Christian. You have to eat to live, to breath to wake, to wake from sleep, unto sleep again, to sleep perchance to dream, to dream of everything you have and how it is better than everything else."  
  
"You write?" Christian asked. Davey nodded.  
  
"I paint, I draw, I write stories, poetry, plays, and I sing," Davey said.  
  
"I write, I write a lot of poetry," Christian said. "Well, I used to write a lot of poetry, they were of love and hope, and truth. But now...I don't write so much, and when I do write, they're horrible pieces filled with sorrow, hate and the sad truth of the real world, not the world I was once in."  
  
"Truth, that's a word that has no meaning to me," Davey said. "Because we're never sure of what the truth is. The truth to someone in England, let's say, is that the French are assholes. The truth to someone in France is that the English are assholes. The truth to an American is that money buys love. Truth to an Arabian is that love is a many splendored thing found in many different people for one person. Truth varies from place to place, and inevitabley, is different from another man's truth. One man's truth is another man's lie. We decieve ourselves on truth, and that's the truth."  
  
Christian laughed a little, "That's the truth? The truth..."  
  
"Christian, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I want a hotcake, with syrup, and bacon."  
  
"Allright, I'll fix that up for you, right away," Davey said and went off to make Christian his breakfast. Christian lay back in bed, thinking of Davey's words, and how he thought they were really the truth...to him.  
  
About an hour later, Davey came back in carrying a tray and a smile on, he put it in Christian's lap. "As you ordered, sir, a hotcake covered in syrup and bacon. But that's not all, dear sir, for free I have added two other hotcakes, enjoy!"  
  
Christian's smile was bright as the sun as he looked at his breakfast, his first real breakfast in months. He looked up at Davey with truly grateful eyes, "Thank you, Davey, thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Eat!" Davey laughed as he sat at the end of the bed and watched as Christian dug into the food and tore at the hotcakes like a hungry dog to meat. Davey was amazed at how quickly Christian had finished the breakfast. Davey cleaned up and took the tray into the kitchen, he came back and sat down and looked at Christian. "Christian, I have a concert coming up in a few days, I was wondering if you'd like to join me?"  
  
Christian thought about it a while then nodded. "Sure, what do you play?"  
  
"Oh, I started a band with my friend, Jade, it's a different kind of band, y'know, we don't exactly play all this formal songs and the like. It has a swingy beat to it. I call it jazz. I'm the singer. We play different genres that haven't even been done or named yet. We call ourselves the Misc-Fits, for Miscellanious Unfits."  
  
"Interesting name, I'd definately like to hear you play. Can I hear you sing?" Christian asked. Davey smiled, he loved singing above all things. He nodded.  
  
"Sure, uhm, let me think of something to sing." Davey went through his lyrics he had written down, then he turned around to Christian. "Okay, this a different kind of song, it's more of a poem that I wrote, I put a beat to it and music to it in my head." Davey immitated the drum part. "There's some guitar in it too, but the guitar we have isn't enough for it, I need a better guitar, I don't know exactly what to use. But it should sound like this." Davey immitated a guitar sound for what the music would be like. Then Davey said, "Alright, so here's what it sounds like with just me singing:  
  
I remember when I was told of story of crushed velvet,  
  
candle wax, and dried up flowers  
  
The figure on the bed all dressed up in roses, calling  
  
Beckoning to sleep,  
  
Offering a dream  
  
The words were as mystical as purring animals  
  
The circle of rage  
  
The ghosts on the stage appeared  
  
The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
  
Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below  
  
No one could see me  
  
I fell into yesterday  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
  
I fell into fantasy  
  
The words were as mystical as purring animals  
  
The circle of rage  
  
The ghosts on the stage appeared  
  
The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
  
Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below  
  
No one could see me  
  
I fell into yesterday.  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay.  
  
I fell into fantasy  
  
The girl on the wall always waited for me,  
  
And she was always smiling  
  
The teenage death boys  
  
The teenage death girls  
  
And everyone was dancing  
  
Nothing could touch us then  
  
No one could change us then  
  
Everyone was dancing  
  
Nothing could hurt us then  
  
No one could see us then  
  
Everyone was dancing  
  
Everyone was dancing  
  
No one could see me  
  
I fell into yesterday  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
  
I fell into fantasy  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
I fell into fantasy(1)"  
  
Christian applauded, "That's a great song! Wonderful, what's it called?"  
  
"The Days of the Phoenix. I dunno why, but my song titles have little to do with the actual song."  
  
"That's okay, it's a good name, and I think the song describes it well really, it doesn't matter that the song doesn't say Phoenix at all. It's like, it tells how to enter the Days of the Phoenix, falling into yesterday. What happens. Falling into fantasy. What is, no could see me. How we want to stay. Everyone was dancing, because of it. What waits, the girl on the wall, she's always smiling. The comfort and fun, no one could hurt us, out dreams seemed not far away."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Davey smiled. He finally found another person to discuss his lyrics with besides Jade. Hunter and Adam would occasionally talk, but they were always about each other ever since they had gotten together. "I think that's good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Davey lay down next to Christian on the bed. Christian closed his eyes, he felt so warm and content, and comforted and safe with Davey. He never wanted to leave.  
  
'I want to, I want to, I want to stay.' Christian was in the days of the phoenix, dancing no more in the days of misery, but with the Phoenix, with Davey. No one could see him now, no could hurt him now, he was dancing, no one could change him now, his dreams were not far away, he had fallen into fantasy.  
  
Christian drifted back to a nice sleep with Davey in his arms, Davey put his hand on Christian's forehead, the fever had gone down, but Davey didn't want to take chances so he kept him in bed. Davey got up and stretched, just then he remembered, "The art show!"  
  
Davey rushed to his closet to get dressed, unfortunately, it wasn't a walk-in closet, and Davey had knocked over a few canvases, creating quite a bit of noise, and just as Davey was pulling up new underwear, Christian woke up.  
  
"What're you doing? OH...sorry," Christian turned around. Davey quickly pulled up his underwear and pants before he started to button up a shirt.  
  
"I'm going to an art show today, if I don't show up, Jade'll be very angry with me," Davey said. "Sorry to have woken you up and you have nothing to apologize for. I won't be gone for a long time, so just stay here, if you want something to drink or something, feel free to raid my kitchen, I don't mind. See you later, Christian."  
  
"Davey, wait, uh, who's Jade?"  
  
Davey paused a moment. "He's my lover." Well, that was a lie, Davey didn't know why. Maybe he was jealous that Christian had someone already. Yes, he was, and he didn't want Christian to think that Davey was trying to get with Christian, so then Christian wouldn't feel abused or used.  
  
Christian sunk back into the bed, "Oh...okay, see ya."  
  
Davey had a feeling that Christian was now upset, "Christian are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, you better go, I'd hate for you to fight with your lover," Christian spat. Davey sighed.  
  
"Christian..."  
  
"Just go."  
  
"Fine." Davey grabbed his coat and stomped off out of his apartment to the artshow he was half an hour late for.  
  
"There you are, Davey! Damn it, you're late!" Jade yelled as Davey walked into the exhibition. Davey put his coat on a rack and walked behind a desk that had his art work displayed, next to Jade's booth.   
  
"Sorry, Jade, I got sidetracked," Davey yawned. "Inspiration for a song, y'know."  
  
"Oh, did you bring the lyrics?"  
  
"Here," Davey handed him the lyrics he had started last night. "It's not finished yet, I was just trying to think of what more to put to it."  
  
"Wonderful, wonderful," Jade said. He handed the lyrics back to Davey. "I'll see what I can do on my piano for that."  
  
"Alright," Davey sat back against the wall. People walked around, more gathered around Jade's booth than Davey's for Jade had displayed a different type of work in his art, nothing of the happy stuff, he had focused on death and misery, Davey did that too, but there were too many rabbits in his paintings, showing many different things to the people who knew of the Chinese Astrology. Davey put a lot of numerology in his paintings, with "336" in the top covered in blood, with a dead rabbit below it, and "337" below that, hidden, never to be done for the rabbit. And Jade's showed the act of reincarnation, his paintings, if lined in order, showed an order of life he believed in, life-death-reincartnation.  
  
Davey was asked a question by a proper looking man, "And what does this three hundred and thirty-six, this rabbit, and the hidden three hundred and thirty seven have to do with the painting?"  
  
"They are the painting for one thing," Davey said. "But what it shows, if that's what you mean to ask, is that the rabbit cannot be reincarnated. In chinese astrology, people born in the year of the rabbit cannot be reincarnated, this is the last life for them. Three hundred and thirty six is the number of death, in numerology, three hundred and thirty seven signifies the act of reincarnation, so three hundred and thirty seven is hidden by the vines, and kept in a box like so, to show it cannot be done unto the rabbit, who lays atop the box, hoping to be reincarnated, but instead he is face with the vast blackness and loss of death as the three hundred and thirty-six is shown in."  
  
"Huh, interesting," the man said then walked off over to the paintings of another man who painted flowers and fruits. Jade walked over.  
  
"I think it is very interesting," Jade said. "We could use it for songs, if we ever want to take the sorrow filled side of singing."  
  
"I think I may just go to the sorrow, sing the sorrow," Davey said. Jade hugged him like a friend.  
  
"C'mon, Davey, y'know you're a genius. That painting and the meaning, it's genius in absolute form."  
  
"Thanks Jade. Uh, Jade, I have to go home, do you mind taking care of my stuff for me? You know what all my paintings are about, right?"  
  
"Of course, you tell me everyday! Alright, no problem, Davey, I'll take care of them. Are you feeling sick or something?"  
  
"Just a little. See you later, Jade," Davey said and left.   
  
"Toodles..."  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
What'd you think? Hope you liked it! I'll continue soon enough, don't worry.  
  
~Jester 


	6. Chapter Six

We Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~~Being Chapter~~  
  
Christian didn't know why, but he felt so jealous when Davey said that he had a lover. Christian rolled over in bed and sighed, "I shouldn't be jealous, not of anybody. Maybe of Davey for having someone to be intimate with while I'm just a love-loss whore. But...I felt jealous of Jade...no, I'm not jealous!"  
  
Christian turned around again, "But then again, maybe it's not just jealousy, maybe it's just this fever making me a bit mad. A spot of Absinthe perhaps?"  
  
Christian turned on to his stomach, "Damn it, I thought I was rid of that urge..."  
  
Christian turned to the position he was previously in, "No, it was always there..."  
  
Christian turned onto his back, "I've just been trying to avoid it because the last time I got drunk, I ended up in this life."  
  
Christian turned the other way from the position he was previously in, "But without this life I wouldn't have found Davey."  
  
Christian turned on his back again, "No, no, no! Who cares. If I weren't drunk at that time, I would have been sober,and realized to go back to England, I would have taken in my life like my father..."  
  
Christian turned back again, "yeah, miserable, with no hope of love again ever. Maybe I do love..."  
  
Christian turned on his back once more, "No! I don't! Love is gone! All knowledge and hope for love died with Satine, leave it at that!"  
  
Christian sighed as he rolled over and fell off the bed. "Ow."  
  
Davey just then walked in, seeing Christian on the floor, holding his head, Davey rushed to his side. "Are you alright, Christian? Does your head hurt? Do you hurt anywhere? Would you like some ice? Let me help you back in bed!"  
  
"Yeah, no, no, no, thanks," Christian answered Davey's fast questions. Davey smiled and laughed a bit. He covered Christian in the sheets and brushed his bangs out of his face.  
  
"You should be more careful, Chris," Davey said. Christian nodded. "Now, would you like some lunch or some tea? You need something to eat and drink to get through this little cold." Davey put the back of his hand to Christian's forehead. "Great news, your fever has gone down, but it's not normal yet." Davey felt his own forehead and nodded. "Alright, so what would you like for lunch?"  
  
"Absinthe..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you say Absinthe?" Christian meekly nodded. Davey shook his head, "You won't find Absinthe in this Boho's gaff. Sorry, Chris, but Absinthe isn't the drink to drink for a cold. How's tea, or water instead?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"Wonderful, and your meal?"  
  
"I'll take...I dunno..."  
  
"I'll fix you something up then," Davey said. He walked out of the room and started to cook after giving Christian some cool water.  
  
Christian sat up in the bed, sipping at the water and staring at the wall. Memories of before played in his head, when he was with Satine, he was so happy then, his eyes were full of so much light and hope, he was full of hope and love. He was so happy, he was joyous with each morning, with each day, each night, he spent with Satine, despite hiding it from the Duke, he loved Satine so much, he was willing to move heaven and earth for her happiness. But now that she was gone, he felt empty. He didn't want to love anyone else but Satine, but without loving anyone else, he would be so miserable.  
  
Christian groaned, he was so confused. Was it possible to love another after loving someone so much before?  
  
"Here's lunch!" Davey called enthusiastically as he walked in carrying a steaming tray. There were pastries and hotcakes. Christian's mouth watered at the sight. "I hope you like it."  
  
Davey placed it on Christian's lap and gave him a napkin. Christian smiled at the lovely food before him, he looked up at Davey like a little kid and said happily, "I don't think one napkin will cover it, Davey! I'll need more than a measely single napkin! This looks great!"  
  
"Eat!" Davey laughed. He sat in the chair next to the bed and watched as Christian devoured the warm food.   
  
Christian looked up at Davey, "This is great! I love it!"  
  
"Thanks," Davey said. He sat with a notebook in his hand, and he began to draw Christian eating his food. The drawing wasn't real-life looking, per se, but it was pretty good. Though Davey could paint well, he was crap when it came to drawing humans. He decided to draw Christian as a dragon taking a meal on an ox. Davey looked up again to see Christian staring at him. "Yes?"  
  
"Oh, uh, what're you drawing?" Christian asked. Davey showed him the drawing of the dragon over the ox on a mountain, it looked like China. "Wow, that's good. Do you draw humans?"  
  
Davey shook his head, "No, I'm crap with humans. I can't draw them or paint them. Most of my drawings or paintings or more symbolic. Like a persons spirit animal in Native American beliefs, or the animal year they were born in, Year of the dragon, pig, snake, rabbit, y'know."  
  
"What year were you born in?"  
  
"The rabbit."  
  
"I was born in 1880, what year was that?"  
  
"The Dragon!" Davey gasped. "Well, that's nice, a dragon poet."  
  
"What're rabbits supposed to be like?"  
  
"Rabbits are the lucky people, and I certainly can agree with that recently, after meeting you." Christian blushed, Davey blushed. He continued, "And uh...uhm, in regards of reincarnation, rabbits can't reincarnate, this is my last life here."  
  
"That's a shame," Christian said. "If it's your last life, you should make it enjoyable."  
  
"I try," Davey said. "But I've mainly been plagued too much by questions, and answers, multiple choice questions, none of them right, all of them right, and why everything is. My life isn't perfect like a lot of people think it to be. I've always been the person people talk to, 'I have a problem', 'Oh go see Davey, he always listens!' No one listens to me. No one hears my cries, I listen to everyone, and I try to help them as much as I can. I have friends, indeed, I helped my friends Adam and Hunter realize that they're homosexuals and belong with each other, and Jade is my best friend, but it's rare I actually confide in him. He has a love for art that is unrivaled even by me. Recently, he seems to have found someone, going off and being with them nearly all the time, I think he's in love. And I'm left alone, with a family that are totally nuts, a father who hates me, brothers and sisters who try to drain me of everything, and a mother who only worries about the gossip she hears and if people gossip about her." Davey leaned foward and rubbed his head. "I don't know what anyone expects of me, I just keep getting put under pressure."  
  
Christian hugged Davey, "It's alright, Davey. I care, I care, I'll listen. You can always talk to me. I'll always listen."  
  
Davey hugged Christian back, "Thanks."  
  
"Hey Davey?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I thought you said that Jade was your lover."  
  
"Oh...uh...I...lied." Davey hid his face.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I was...jealous..." Davey rubbed his face into his hands.   
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Well...you had someone, and I was jealous. I was afraid that you'd think I was using you when I actually..."  
  
"You actually?"  
  
Davey didn't answer, he hid his face with a pillow, he could feel himself blushing furiously. Christian chuckled, "I love you too."  
  
Davey looked up, "You...do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Davey smiled, "I love you, Christian."  
  
They hugged, Christian smiled and kissed Davey. Davey got on the bed next to Christian, "I love you so much."  
  
Christian pulled from Davey, "I love you, Davey...but you know..."  
  
"I know," Davey said understandingly. "I offer blood, I offer grace, I offer everything until my heart is crystal clear (1). Just as long as you love me, Chris."  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~A few days later~~  
  
"Is the piano tuned properly, Jade?" Davey asked Jade as he walked up. Jade nodded.  
  
"Yes, for the tenth time, Davey, it's tuned!" Jade said laughing. Davey sighed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just so stressed out, y'know. Today, we're playing totally new music that no one has ever dreamnt of!" Davey said running a hand through his short hair. Jade patted him on the back.  
  
"Don't worry, Davey, it'll be just fine, we'll do just great. And you'll excell!" Jade said reassuringly. Davey nodded.  
  
"Right, we're going to be just fine."  
  
"Absolutely," Jade said.   
  
"Misc. Fits, on in three," the manager said. "Damned bohemians."  
  
Davey smirked and got up on stage, the curtain still not drawn back, he adjusted the microphone. He looked back at Jade, and his other friends, and nodded. Jade gave him a thumbs up, saying in a way that no matter what, everything was going to be all right.  
  
In the audience, Christian sat at the front, next to his friend Lena. "So what're you here for?"  
  
"I'm here for the pianist," Lena sighed while smiling. Christian cocked an eyebrow...the pianist?  
  
"Jade?" Christian asked himself. He chuckled, so that's who Jade was seeing when Davey talked about him.   
  
"What about you?"  
  
"The singer."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ssh, the show's starting!"  
  
The audience applauded as the manager introduced the band, "Ladies and Gentlemen, here are the Misc. Fits, a band too far ahead of their time. Don't bother to applaud if you're tired."  
  
The manager of the Bar Absinthe walked off stage. Christian looked around nervously, hoping that Zidler wasn't in the Bar Absinthe.  
  
Davey tapped his foot a bit as the piano started, and a guitar came on, Christian realized what Davey was playing, and smiled.  
  
Suddenly the piano stopped, and Jade switched to Bass immediately as the drums started up, Christian was a bit confused, but everything was clear when Davey belted out the chords:  
  
"We are the ones with the radiating eyes.  
  
We are the Ones who have a fire inside.  
  
We are the ones only we can recognize.  
  
We've been rejected (we've been rejected)-  
  
Suffered the ignorance, suffered the selfishness,  
  
been pushed so far down now comes our time to surface.  
  
Turn from the light, that made them all go blind.  
  
We've been protected (we've been protected)  
  
ALL ARISE TO WHAT WE BRING,  
  
OUTSTRETCHED HANDS, UNFOLDED WINGS.  
  
We've hurt ourselves, and I feel the sting of  
  
broken hearts and burning wings..."(2)  
  
The bohemians cheered, feeling now that they were to be described by that song, to be the ones with radiating eyes, to have the fire inside, that only they can recognize, they've been rejected, suffered ignorance and selfishness, but now was their time to come to the surface.  
  
Davey smiled, they were liked by their introductory song. Then Jade went to piano a moment, playing some, then back to bass, the drums and bass played off of each other for a while before the guitar came in and then Davey sang again, the song Christian knew quite well:  
  
"I remember when I was told of story of crushed velvet,  
  
candle wax, and dried up flowers  
  
The figure on the bed all dressed up in roses, calling  
  
Beckoning to sleep,  
  
Offering a dream  
  
words were as mystical as purring animals  
  
The circle of rage  
  
The ghosts on the stage appeared  
  
The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
  
Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below  
  
No one could see me  
  
I fell into yesterday  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
  
I fell into fantasy  
  
The words were as mystical as purring animals  
  
The circle of rage  
  
The ghosts on the stage appeared  
  
The time was so tangible, I'll never let it go  
  
Ghost stories handed down, reached secret tunnels below  
  
No one could see me  
  
I fell into yesterday.  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay.  
  
I fell into fantasy  
  
The girl on the wall always waited for me,  
  
And she was always smiling  
  
The teenage death boys  
  
The teenage death girls  
  
And everyone was dancing  
  
Nothing could touch us then  
  
No one could change us then  
  
Everyone was dancing  
  
Nothing could hurt us then  
  
No one could see us then  
  
Everyone was dancing  
  
Everyone was dancing  
  
No one could see me  
  
I fell into yesterday  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
I want to, I want to, I want to stay  
  
I fell into fantasy  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
Our dreams seemed not far away  
  
I fell into fantasy(3)"  
  
People cheered again, loving the music and the lyrics. Davey was being swept up in the energy of the crowd. He smiled again, as he talked to them, "This is a song on a more mellow level, it's called MorningStar(4)."  
  
Davey stood at the front of the stage, Jade plucked at the base quickly, going in a steady beat, when the drums continued it and Jade switched to the piano.  
  
"I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing through the melting walls.  
  
Who will be the first to begin their fall?  
  
Or will we become one?  
  
Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
  
Am I your anything?  
  
I saw a star beneath the stairs glowing bright before descent  
  
and in the morning there is nothing left but what's inside of me.  
  
Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
  
Am I your anything?  
  
Am I the star beneath the stairs?  
  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
  
Am I your anything?  
  
And I don't want to die tonight; will you believe in me?  
  
And I don't want to fall into the light.  
  
Will you wish upon?  
  
Will you walk upon me?  
  
I don't want to die tonight.  
  
Will you believe in me tonight?  
  
Am I the star beneah the stairs?  
  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
  
Am I your anything?  
  
Am I the star beneah the stairs?  
  
Am I a ghost upon the stage?  
  
Am I your anything?"  
  
Christian felt a hand on his shoulder, and then felt the hot breath of someone in his ear, "There you are boy."  
  
Christian's eyes widened in fear.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
What'd you think? I hope you liked it. It's short, all of these are short aren't they?  
  
(1)Sacrifice Theory ("Art of Drowning" 2000)  
  
(2)Keeping out of Direct Sunlight ("Shut Your Mouth And Open Your Eyes" 1997)  
  
(3)Days of the Phoenix ("Art of Drowning" 2000)  
  
(4)Morning Star ("Art of Drowning" 2000)  
  
(All of these songs are by AFI)  
  
Please Review  
  
~Jester 


	7. Chapter Seven

We Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: All as before  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains rape. Do not read if you're uber sensitive about this subject!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~~Begin Chapter~~  
  
The next thing Christian knew he was back on the streets, Zidler kicking him. "You never, ever leave me again, you hear me? Come on, you moron!"  
  
Zidler grabbed Christian by his hair and dragged him down the street. Christian closed his eyes in pain and yelled as he tried to make Zidler let go of him. But Zidler wouldn't let go, and Christian got to his feet, still bent over as Zidler led him. "I'm sorry, sir! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough for the money you lost me!" Zidler said. He gave Christian a hard pull, "Now let's go! It's to the flat for you! You're going to get an extra treat today!"  
  
"No, sir, please, don't do it again!" Christian pleaded and sobbed Zidler scowled as he threw Christian foward.  
  
"Don't plead with me, boy! You're getting what you deserve!" Zidler yelled. He came upon the apartment and dragged Christian up the stairs, kicking him occasionally. Zidler opened the door to the apartment and threw Christian in. Christian curled up into a fetal position crying, hoping to god that this was just a dream, a nightmare he'd wake up from, to be in Davey's arm, in their bed, in their apartment.  
  
"Please, no...oh god, please no," Christian sobbed.  
  
"Shut-up!" Zidler hissed and smacked Christian with his can. "You know what to do!"  
  
Christian shook his head stupidly, "No, please no."  
  
"DO IT!" Zidler yelled. Christian stripped down to nothing and stood like a military man before Zidler. His body racking with sobs. Zidler rubbed his hands over Christian's nude body as he licked his lips hungrily. Christian backed up, but only recieved a slap from Zidler. "I didn't say you could move!"  
  
"Sorry...sorry.." Christian sobbed.  
  
"Shut-up!" Zidler hissed again. He bit along Christian's neck. Christian couldn't help but cry, he felt so indecent...so unfaithful. Zidler bit down onto Christian's neck far too hard, drawing some blood, Christian yelped in pain. Zidler kneed him in the thigh, a silent way of telling him to shut-up. Christian tried to keep his hands over himself as Zidler licked his way down his chest, but Zidler hit his hands with his cane, Christian didn't want him to see the natural affects the sensation of a tongue on his chest created. Zidler grinned, "I knew you liked this."  
  
"I hate you." Christian hissed. Zidler used his cane like a bat and swung it into Christian's stomach. Christian bent over double, gasping and wheezing for breath. Zidler knocked him down and took off his own pants and took Christian, raw and unprepared. Christian's eyes filled with tears of pain as Zidler thrusted forcefully into him, caring for nothing but his own pleasure. Over and over, Christian sobbed at every thrust, it kept going for a while until Christian came unto the floor, Zidler grabbed his cane and beat Christian over the back.   
  
"I didn't say you could climax," Zidler nearly yelled. He thrusted a few more times until he finally came as well. He stayed shafted in Christian for a while before withdrawing. Christian was bleeding profusely, but Zidler didn't care. He turned Christian over and pulled him up by the hair, he took him to the bath and drew the water. "Get in."  
  
Christian got in and Zidler stopped the water. Christian didn't move until Zidler finally grabbed Christian by the hair and dunked him a few times. The first time was always the longest, but then the shorter time he was under, the shorter time he was brought up for air. Finally after a while, Zidler stopped. All the while he was dunking Christian, Zidler had been caressing himself, and he need someone to take him. He pulled Christian out of the tub and pushed Christian's head to his own cock.  
  
"Suck!" Zidler said. Christian shook his head but Zidler beat him into submission. Hesitantly, Christian took Zidler's cock, which smelled and was quite repulsive into his mouth and began to bob his head. Zidler tilted his head back as he moaned. Christian let the tears fall freely as he was forced to deep throat Zidler's cock. Finally, Zidler came into Christian's mouth, he spat it out.  
  
"SWALLOW!" Zidler roared, Christian swallowed what little was in his mouth, already feeling nauseated. Zidler pulled Christian by the hair and put him back in the tub, then he pulled him out and shackled him to the rafters by his hands leaving him to hang there. "Next time you leave, I'll find you and use ropes! This will teach you a lesson you won't forget!"  
  
With that Zidler put on his pants and left the room, leaving Christian hanging from the ceiling, covered in cold water, cold by the wind from the open window, and nude. "I don't want to die tonight...."  
  
~~Bar Absinthe~~  
  
Back in the Bar Absinthe, Davey was so caught up in the exubrence of the crowd, he hadn't noticed Christian had left. When he did, he assumed it was to the bathroom, but then after a few songs, Christian wasn't back. He began to worry. His concentration thrown off, he apologized to the crowd and said they'd be back the next night hopefully, but had to cut this show short.   
  
The curtain closed and Jade walked up to Davey and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Christian's been gone for a while now, I don't have a good feeling about this," Davey said. "I'm worried."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find him, Davey, I promise," Jade said. He pulled Davey in a brotherly hug and walked off to find Lena, hoping she was alright. Davey helped pack up the stuff and waited for the crowd to disperse, and looked for Christian. He was no where in sight. Davey leaned against a wall and sighed heavily, there was an unsettling feeling in his stomach.  
  
Jade walked by with Lena in hand, he stopped by Davey. "Davey, did you find him?"  
  
"No," Davey's voice cracked. "I don't know where he is! Jade, I'm afraid...afraid that his fear found him again."  
  
"What? Who are you looking for?" Lena asked.  
  
"Christian," Davey said, half in a sob and half in a whine.  
  
"Christian? Christian James? Oh god," Lena sobbed. Jade put a comforting and protective arm around her.  
  
"Lena what's wrong?" Jade asked.  
  
"I hate myself."  
  
"No, no, don't hate yourself. What's wrong? Don't hate yourself, please!"  
  
"I saw what happened, I was so scared, I couldn't speak. Christian, I think he understood, but...I can't believe I didn't know who he was here for...I was so worried, I'm so scared..."  
  
"What's wrong, Lena? Please tell us, what happend?"  
  
"He came back, he found him. He's been looking for a while..." Lena sobbed.  
  
"Who, Lena? Who?"  
  
"He was so close, he could have taken me too, but he wanted Christian..." Lena sobbed. "The girls have been able to get out of that horrible life mainly because Zidler has been looking for Christian."  
  
"Who? Zidler?" Davey asked. Lena nodded. "Zidler...of course!"   
  
Davey shot off to his apartment. Jade look confused for a moment. "Who's Zidler?"  
  
"The pimp," Lena said. "He's a horrible man, he used to be alright, so jovial and like a father, but now, he's so abusive. Now that he's found Christian, he'll be looking for the girls who have escaped. No doubt he'll look for me, I'm good friends with Christian."  
  
"I won't let him get you, Lena," Jade hugged Lena. "I promise, he won't come near you. Now, we have to find Christian, do you know where Zidler stays?"  
  
~~  
  
Zidler walked back into the room two hours later, carrying a collar and leash, he unshackled Christian. Christian dropped to the ground, shivering and trembling in fear and cold. Zidler put the cold metal collar around Christian neck and attached the chain leash to it. He pulled Christian along, "Come on, boy, we're going to live somewhere new now. People may look for you and some may know where to look."  
  
Christian sobbed and trembled but followed, on knees at times and sometimes being dragged, or actually walking meekly and hunched over. After a while, Zidler came up to a building and unlocked the door, he pulled Christian up a few flights of stairs before opening another door to a new flat. It looked worse than Christian's flat and was a few blocks away. Zidler took out a few ropes and attached them to the rafters and tied Christian by the wrists and let him hang there a while. He walked into the bathroom and filled a bucket with ice and water then walked back into the room Christian was in. He threw the water on Christian. Christian gasped at the cold and shivered.  
  
"Don't fall asleep, or you'll freeze, I wouldn't want you to die before your punishment was over," Zidler said. He opened all the windows in the room before going into the warm bedroom to sleep.   
  
Christian sobbed, oh how he wished he were with Davey. How much he wished he were dreaming and that he'd wake up in Davey's arms in their bed, warm and comforted and protected. Christian cried himself to a fitful, and cold dreamless sleep.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
Is that angsty? Do you think it's angsty? Well, tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
~Jester 


	8. Chapter Eight

Dance In Misery  
  
Disclaimer: All as before  
  
WARNING: The following chapter may be a bit sick. You may not like it, you have been WARNED.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~~Begin Chapter~~  
  
It had been two days, and still they hadn't found Christian. Lena had locked herself in a room in Jade's apartment, crying because she didn't know where Christian was. She felt that she should know where Zidler was and where he kept Christian.  
  
Jade walked in his apartment, a heavy heart and sad face as he leaned against the closed door to Lena's room. He had spent his nights laying down in front of the door, wanting to be there if Lena came out.   
  
"Lena," Jade pleaded, "please come out, Lena. It's not your fault this happened, Lena. Please come out!"  
  
Lena opened the door, Jade looked up at her and stood up. He pulled her into a hug, "Lena, Lena, I love you, don't worry if you don't know where he is, I'll still love you."  
  
"I have to worry where he is...and what's happening to him!" Lena sobbed.  
  
"What's happening? What do you mean?"  
  
"Zidler...he does cruel things to runaways when he catches them..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"He abuses them, hangs them by their wrists from the rafters. He even rapes a few...it's horrible, I remember hearing a few horrible pain-filled screams. I'm so scared that Christian is getting it all...and I'm afraid what'll happen to me..."  
  
"Don't be afraid, Lena. Don't be afraid of what will not happen to you, because I'm here to make sure he doesn't find you, Lena!" Jade said hugging Lena a bit tighter. Lena merely sobbed.  
  
~~  
  
Davey hadn't left his flat in the two days after they had inspected Christian's old garret. They had found signs of foul play, blood on the floor, the smell of sex in the air. Davey was crushed when Christian was nowhere to be found. He went home and kept himself in his bed, which was already stained with Christian's scent.  
  
"He haunts the scent on my pillow..." Davey said. "Where are you Christian?" Davey closed his eyes. "Where are you? Where are you?"  
  
--~~--  
  
Christian opened his eyes slowly, hearing the last bit of what he thought a dream, "where are you?"  
  
"I'm here..." Christian groaned. He looked around, he was still in the apartment that Zidler had dragged him to. His arms were numb, and he was still hanging. "oh god!"  
  
Zidler was stroking Christian, Christian tried to wriggle away. Zidler only followed, "Don't try to move, you know you like this."  
  
"Go away," Christian muttered.  
  
"Go away? You want me to leave you hanging like this?" Zidler asked. "Why, dear, would you want me to leave when I'm about to cut you down?"  
  
"No..."   
  
Zidler smiled and then took out a knife and cut him down. He dragged Christian up and started to lick and bite at Christian's neck. Christian was too weak to pull away. Zidler grinded against Christian, Chistian fell down. Zidler pulled him back up and unzipped his pants, he turned Christian around and took him raw once again.  
  
Christian bled, and tears formed at his eyes. He was so cold from the long night, and Zidler entering him, he felt like a block of ice being cracked and broken again and again. Finally Zidler withdrew just after he came, and zipped up his pants. He pulled Christian up and took him to the bathroom and gave him some food and water.  
  
"Eat and drink well, Chris," Zidler said. "Get bathed in some warm water, I'll get you some warm clothes. But tonight, you will wear The Collar for leaving us like that. You'll resume working tonight, but on another post. Now that I have you back, I'll have to find the others. Starting with Lena."  
  
Christian ate weakly and drank the water. He didn't say anything as Zidler talked. Zidler walked out letting Christian take a warm bath. Christian didn't linger in the bath, but got out after washing himself and dried himself off. He took the clothes Zidler set outside the bathroom and put them on. It was a suit and tie, open at the top and cuffs. He ruffled his hair about, not sure how to keep it. Zidler walked in with a comb and brushed out the tangles and then set about fixing Christian's hair.  
  
"Wonderful, no one would resist that!" Zidler said. "You'll be the main attraction!"  
  
"Just like Satine.." Christian mutttered. Zidler hit him on the back.  
  
"Don't mention her around me, boy!" He hissed and pulled Christian's tie. Christian gagged and nodded. Zidler then took out the iron collar with a lock and locked it aorund Christian's neck. It was too small, and choked Christian, making it hard for him to breathe. "You'll wear the collar until you get picked up, you hear me?"  
  
Christian nodded meekly. This was what he had been dreading, having to wear "The Collar", and go out to whore himself off again. It wasn't a good thing, especially since he wasn't picked up easily by anyone, but when he was, he was made to do very breath-taking things, I don't mean amazing, but tiring things, that left him breathless even without the collar. The collar made it hard to breath even you were just doing nothing.  
  
Zidler walked out and sat on the couch with an Absinthe bottle, "You'll be put out in three hours at ten thirty, so keep yourself clean and good looking until then! Stay in the bathroom!"  
  
Christian curled up in the bathroom, sobbing and muttering, "I hate you..."  
  
~~  
  
Davey lay in his bed, thinking of Christian, and worried to hell about him. Finally, Jade came into his room, Davey just turned over. Jade sat on his bed and shook Davey.  
  
"Go away," Davey moaned. "Go away."  
  
"No, Davey," Jade said. "You want to find Christian right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then get off your ass and go find him," Jade said. "You won't find him just moping about in bed all day! You have to eat, you have to drink and you have to go look for Christian!"  
  
Davey didn't respond. Jade got up and pulled the covers off of the bed. Davey curled into a fetal position trying to stay warm. Jade grabbed Davey's arms and pulled him up. Davey protested, "Let go of me! Leave me alone!"  
  
"No, Davey, you have to get up and go find the man you love!" Jade said. He pulled Davey out of the room and out of the apartment.  
  
"And do you have any idea where Chris is? Do you? leave me alone! It's none of your business!" Davey said.  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S MY BUSINESS!" Jade yelled. "You're my friend, Davey, Christian's my friend. This IS my business! Plus, with Christian gone, Lena is a wreck, almost as much as you! Get up, and I'll help you find Christian!" Jade said pushing Davey down the road. Davey walked along loosely, weaving from side to side. Jade looked around, hoping to find Christian.   
  
"God, what if Christian just left because he didn't love me at all? What if he just told Lena to tell us that," Davey said. He started to break down in sobs. Jade sighed.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Davey!" Jade yelled. "I doubt Christian would have led you on like that! Just...argh, calm down, Davey...Just calm down." Jade's voice softened.  
  
Davey just walked along. They went past Christian's old garret and Davey kept his head down just walking along in misery.  
  
"Davey..." Jade said. He didn't answer. "Uh...Davey!"  
  
"What?" Davey asked as he looked up and then ran right into Christian. Davey fell back, and looked up to see Christian standing over him. "Christian! Christian you're alive! Where'd you go? What happened?"  
  
"Davey, you should leave," Christian muttered as he took a few steps away. Davey looked confused.  
  
"What? Leave? Why?"  
  
"Just leave, Davey, you don't belong here, you shouldn't be here," Christian muttered. "You should go...now."  
  
"Christian, I'm not leaving without you," Davey said. "I refuse."  
  
"LEAVE!" Christian yelled. Davey fell back, tears filled his eyes.   
  
"Why?" Davey asked.  
  
"Just leave, Davey, for your own good," Christian said turning away, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.  
  
Davey's sorrow turned to rage, "Fine, I guess I should just leave. You're a just a whore...you don't love anyone. You're a good actor."  
  
Christian cringed as a wave of déjà vu came over him. He sobbed, and didn't turn, just kept facing the other way. Davey got up, hoping Christian would turn back to him, that his own acting would have convinced him.  
  
"Fine then," Davey said and walked off. Jade looked between the both.  
  
"Wait, wait, what the hell is going on?" Jade asked. "What the hell? You just found the guy you love, and you're leaving even though he said to leave?"  
  
"Yeah...he said to leave, I will."   
  
"WHAT? And you, you stupid idiot, why are you telling him to leave? He offers everything you could ever wish for, he offers love and grace and everything!" Jade said to Christian. Christian only grunted in response. Davey continued walking down the street, and just to boost the mood, it started to rain.   
  
'Lucky for me,' Davey thought. 'Now they can't tell I'm crying.'  
  
Christian thought the same, Jade just stood there a while. When Davey was out of sight, he turned Christian to face him, seeing just then how puffy Christian's eyes were, and baggy as well. He had paled considerably since the last time Jade saw him, and was thinner. He looked like shit to be quite blunt. But that didn't stop Jade's interrogation.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Jade said. "Davey offers everything, he loves you and you just turned him down! You want to live this life? This horrible, wretched whore's life? How could you possibly choose this over what Davey is more than willing to give to you? What does this life have that Davey doesn't have? What does this life of hate and despair have that Davey doesn't?"  
  
"It has hate and despair, and nothing, something that Davey should never have," Christian said. "Why should a virus from my poisoned world, poison and infect Davey's perfect world?"  
  
"Perfect? You think his life is perfect?" Jade raised his voice. "Davey's life is shit now, now that you've rejected him! He has despair, and hate is growing in his heart, he doesn't eat or drink. He's a wreck!"  
  
"He's a wreck, he wouldn't be if he never met me!" Christian said.  
  
"He was a wreck before he met you! Over worked, over stressed, he was a poor site to see! When he met you, he was perfect then. You only saw him as perfect because that's what you made him."  
  
"He can't ever be with me...I'm just a lowly whore."  
  
Jade slapped his face, "Will you pull yourself together? Didn't you listen to me? Davey LOVES you, he's loved you since he saw you and he loves you now!"  
  
"But what he said..."  
  
"Fuck what he said, Christian! Can't you tell he was lying to himself? The truth of the matter is that Davey loves you!"  
  
"Truth varies..."  
  
"THE TRUTH OF LOVE IS NEVER VARIED AMONG ALL MEN!" Jade yelled. "I know Davey's philosphy on truth, I bet he told you, and I counter it, with the common factor of love being the same among all nations!"  
  
"How can you tell me all of this? How can you understand what I'm going through? You don't understand, Davey doesn't understand, no one but me, understands! You don't know the circumstances I'm under!"  
  
"Understand what? How Zidler abuses you? How Zidler rapes you?! What the fuck is wrong with you, man?" Jade said.   
  
"I would understand if you just let me," Davey said. Jade jumped as did Christian and they turned to see Davey come out of the alley. He had circled around and listened to Jade and Christian talk. "If you just let me listen to you, if you talked to me, Christian, I would understand, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Davey..." Christian murmured.   
  
"I very much doubt it," a voice said. They all turned to see Zidler. Christian's eyes widened in fear. "Are you here to pick up the main attraction, boys? He'll be your whore for a low cost!"  
  
"Christian is not some object to sell!" Davey protested.  
  
"If you're not going to pay, you won't get him!" Zidler attached a leash to Christian's collar. Davey gasped as he realized the collar was there. "Just leave or I'll kill you!"  
  
"I'm not going to pay to be with Christian, humans cannot and should not be items to sell!"  
  
"Well this one is!" Zidler roared. "You either take him and give me money, or just leave, now!"  
  
"I will never pay you!" Davey yelled and lunged at Zidler. They immediately began to fight, Jade hurriedly detached the leash from the collar.   
  
Davey punched Zidler several times in the face, but Zidler had more bulk than Davey and quickly got on top of him, punching him dozens of times and then grabbing his cane and beating him. Christian yelled and tackled Zidler, pushing him off of Davey. Davey lay there, blood pouring from his mouth as Christian started to beat up Zidler.  
  
"Never ever hit Davey again!" Christian yelled, punching with each word. "If you ever hit him again, I'm going to fucking kill you!"  
  
"You won't kill me," Zidler laughed. "You need me...my little sparrow."  
  
Christian's eyes glazed over a moment in memory of Satine, he fell back. Zidler immediately began to beat Christian. Davey got up and wiped his mouth before charging Zidler. "Leave Christian alone you bastard!"  
  
Davey kneed Zidler in the groin. Jade helped Christian up, before joining Davey in beating up Zidler. Jade turned to Davey a moment, "Just go, Davey, go with Christian, I'll take care of Zidler."  
  
Davey nodded and he grabbed Christian by the hand and ran off. Jade continued to beat up Zidler and finally, Zidler was out cold. Jade searched his pockets for a key, and found a ring of keys, he took them and ran off in the direction of Davey's flat.  
  
In Davey's flat, Davey set Christian on the couch and tended to Christian's wounds. Seeing how bruised he was and cold as well. "Oh God, Chrisitan, what did he do to you?"  
  
"A lot..." Christian murmured. Christian put his hand on Davey's as Davey was pressing a cloth to a re-opened cut on Christian's forehead. Christian pulled Davey's hand down and put it to Davey's chin. "You have a lot to clean up on yourself, love."  
  
"I'm more worried about you right now, Christian."   
  
Christian put a finger to Davey's soft lips, "Let me care for you this time."  
  
Davey pressed his lips to Christian's finger, Christian smiled and put the cloth in his own hand and wiped Davey's face from the dry blood. He kissed Davey, his tongue tracing Davey's lips, seeking entrance, which Davey gladly gave. They tongues playing with each other, Christian could taste the blood in the Davey's mouth, he licked Davey's tongue before breaking the kiss. He pulled Davey back with him onto the couch, his arms roaming over Davey's thin but well built body. Davey kissed down Christian's neck, pausing at the collar, he straddled Christian's stomach and he leaned up. His fingers toyed with the lock on the collar, "What was this for?"  
  
"It was to show I was a whore," Christian said turning his face a bit. Davey's soft fingers turned Christian's gaze to meet his.   
  
"Was?"  
  
"Was."  
  
"You're not a whore, Christian, and you will never be one, again," Davey kissed Christian's forehead. "We'll get this collar off."  
  
"How? It's locked, and iron, Zidler has the only key..."  
  
"Hey guys, I got something!" Jade rushed in. He saw the scene of Davey and Christian on the couch and turned around quickly. "Whoa, sorry about that."  
  
"The essence of a door!" Davey said. "Ever heard of knocking?"  
  
Christian chuckled lightly, he never realized how cute Davey was when he got mad. He got up and put an arm around Davey and asked Jade, "What'd you get?"  
  
Jade turned around holding a ring of Keys before them. "Let's see which one is for that lock, eh?"  
  
"Jade, I love you!" Davey said. Jade paled.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Not that way."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Better not be that way," Christian chuckled. Davey looked at the keys, and then chose one.  
  
"Let's see," he said and put the key in the lock. "It fits!"  
  
"Now let's see if it turns," Christian said putting his hand over Davey's on the key, and turning it. The lock clicked and snapped open. Davey unhooked it and threw it away, nearly hitting Jade in the head.  
  
"Watch where you throw your things, Davey!" Jade said. Davey laughed and apologized. Christian stopped Davey from taking off the collar.  
  
"This is a symbolic moment," Christian said and took off the collar. "He'll never have me again." He tossed the collar out the window and turned back to Davey smiling. "Never in all eternity."  
  
Davey smiled and kissed him.  
  
At last they could enjoy their time together...for now.  
  
~~End Chapter~~  
  
What'd you think? Was it good? It's not over yet! Oh yes, yes, I know 'will it EVER end?'...but NO it will GO ON FOREVER!!...haha...okay maybe not forever, but I plan for it to go for a while. After all the title is "we dance in misery"...if you listened to the song, the next lyric is "and we dance on and we dance on" so...I MUST continue! mwahahahahahahahaha.  
  
Please review!  
  
~Jester 


	9. Chapter Nine

Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Begin Chapter  
  
Davey woke up the next day on the couch, with Christian in his arms. Christian was snoring lightly, not annoyingly, but cutely. Davey smiled. He could wake up like this everyday. He wished he would. He lay there, staring at Christian, smiling contently. After a while, Christian stirred, opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Davey smiling happily at him.   
  
"Good morning," Davey said softly. Christian smiled and kissed Davey's "Chaos" tatoo.  
  
"Good morning," Christian said. "Maybe you should tatoo 'Good Morning' to your chest, so when I wake up, you don't have to speak. Just kiss me."  
  
Davey laughed, his eyes crinkling cutely and Christian leaned up and kissed his chin. Davey leaned down to Christian, and kissed his lips, he pulled him up and continued to kiss him. Christian started to kiss down Davey's neck to his chest, pulling the sheet over them, to someone else who may walk into the room, all they would see was a bulging sheet and a smiling, panting man's head.  
  
Christian laughed as he found Davey's ticklish spot on the side of his stomach, just before the legs. He licked there several times, teasing it with his tongue, causing Davey to laugh and squirm.   
  
"Stop that!" Davey laughed. Christian stopped what he was doing.  
  
"oh if you want me to stop, then fine, I'll just lay on top of you," Christian said teasingly.  
  
"no, don't stop THAT!" Davey said caressing Christian's cheek. "Stop tickling me, s'all I meant."  
  
"Of course," Christian kissed Davey's stomach, and started down. Davey moaned, already aroused by Christian. Christian flicked his tongue over the tip of Davey's desire. Davey moaned and bucked his hips. Christian smiled as he lightly ran his tongue over it.  
  
"Chriiis, don't tease!" Davey pleaded. "Just be with me."  
  
Christian kissed his way back up, kissing every letter of Davey's "Chaos" tatoo and finally taking Davey's lips. "What do you want, Davey? Tell me."  
  
"No, Christian," Davey said. "Tell me what you want, let me pleasure you."  
  
"Wha-" Christian was interrupted by Davey's kiss, then Davey began to kiss Christian all over, running his hands up and down Christian's side. He licked at Christian's arousal and took it in his mouth. Christian gasped, "Davey!"  
  
Davey answered, not verbally, but with a bob of his head as he began to give Christian a pleasure he had been deprived off of for months. Christian's breathing started to quicken as he felt himself nearing a climax.  
  
"Davey...can I-"  
  
Davey rubbed Christian's legs reassuringly, letting him know that he didn't mind, he was anticipating it. Christian came into Davey's mouth, releasing his seed, and Davey swallowed it all, licking the substance that was left on his lips. He kissed his way up to Christian's neck, and bit litly, affectionately. He looked at Christian and said, "You will never have to ask if you can climax, because you're not a whore, Christian. You can climax whenever, I don't care. Just as long as you are pleased."  
  
"You're wonderful, Davey," Christian murmered in Davey's ear and nibbled at the lobe. Davey kissed Christian's neck.  
  
"You're perfect."  
  
A Few Days later  
  
"Davey, Davey, guess what?!" Jade yelled running to Davey from down the street. Davey turned around, Christian right next to him. "Christian, you'll love this!"  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"Zidler's been arrested!" Jade said.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"They caught him stealing Absinthe from the Bar, and they arrested him, they also got him for threatening to murder, and assaulting an officer, he'll be put away for around twenty years!" Jade said. "They also want to charge him for pimping, and abuse, they'll need people to testify. Lena has volunteered, and I was wondering if you would too, Christian."  
  
Davey looked at Christian, "You don't have to."  
  
Christian smiled, "I would be glad to help put him away."  
  
Jade nodded, "Excellent! The trial is in a week, be there!"  
  
"I will," Christian said. Jade left, and Christian turned to Davey. "I don't think I'll be able to do it alone though...will you be there?"  
  
"Of course I will," Davey said. "I'll always be there."  
  
"Thanks, Davey," Christian said.  
  
They continued down the street, passing a school, Davey paused a moment. "Hey, Chris, I need to do something here."  
  
"What?" Christian asked.  
  
"you can wait here if you want," Davey said. Christian shook his head and followed Davey into the building. Davey walked into the administration office. "Hi, I heard that this school was in need for an English teacher."  
  
The attendant nodded, "Yes, are you interested?"  
  
"Yeah, is there an application or something?"  
  
"Here you go, fill this out, and we'll schedule an interview," the attendant said and handed Davey an application. (My ra, I dunno how teachers get their jobs! Don't sue me here if I'm totally off!). Davey sat down and filled out the application and handed it back to the attenedant who immediately gave him a date and time for the interview. Davey nodded and made a note and they were off.  
  
Christian inquired, "You want to teach?"  
  
Davey nodded, "It'll be good to have a paying job, y'know. I'm actually quite broke right now, and my band isn't exactly going places."  
  
"People seemed to love you at the Bar Absinthe, though."  
  
"Yeah, but that was a free gig, the manager still won't pay us if we did another gig. Besides, the drummer and guitarist are starting to kind of just...I don't know...they're slacking off a lot. Not really helping, we may have to cut them. Jade wants to let them go, but I'm not sure because we don't know anyone else who plays Drums or guitar."  
  
"Oh, well, we could hold auditions," Christian suggested. "We can put up flyers! The auditions can be right at the apartment! How 'bout it?"  
  
"Sure, that sounds like a great idea!" Davey said and hugged Christian. "You're so smart."  
  
Christian smiled as they walked off hand in hand to Davey's apartment and started to work on the flyers.  
  
"First, before we post these," Davey said, "we'll have to tell Rico and Laramie that they're out..."  
  
"Rico? The Narcoleptic Argentenian Rico?" Christian asked. Davey nodded. Christian laughed, "I know him! He'll take no offence to it, and probably say that he was right about being born for the stage of acting not guitar or drums or whatever he plays."  
  
"He's the guitarist," Davey laughed. "Now I guess I'll feel a little easier, but I don't know about Laramie."  
  
"I don't know a Laramie, but we'll have to just tell him, won't we?" Christian said. Davey nodded. They put the flyers in a drawer and walked out to find Rico and Laramie at the Bar Absinthe, also finding Jade there talking to them. Davey and Christian walked in and sat down.  
  
"Hey, Jade, what's going on?" Davey asked.  
  
"Oh, Davey, just in time, I was just about to tell Rico and Laramie of the news," Jade said.  
  
"About Zidler, or THE news?"  
  
"THE news."  
  
"Wonderful, we're here for that too."  
  
"Okay, now that I'm not alone, I guess I'll just come out and say it...You two are out."  
  
Rico shrugged it off and said, "I thought so, I knew was I born for the spotlight of acting and not guitar playing!"  
  
Davey chuckled, Christian was completely right. Unfortunately, Laramie wasn't taking this so well, "WHAT? You can't kick me, I'm the drummer? Where are you going to find another drummer in this bohemian cracked town?"  
  
"Laramie, calm down," Jade said. Laramie lashed out at him.  
  
"How can you tell me to calm down when you're breaking me from the single thing I love the most in my life?!" Laramie nearly yelled.  
  
"How could you say that when you're barely even contributing to the band? Just playing the drums, but you don't give ideas, you don't express your opinion, or you don't tell us what you think, you don't help improve or revise! You're out on those circumstances," Jade said. Laramie got up and knocked over the table and stormed out. Davey looked a little guilty for making a long time friend of his mad, but it was for the good of the band. Christian gave him a reassuring hug.  
  
"I don't think he took that too well," Davey said. "I hate for him to have a grudge against us."  
  
"It's for the band, Dave," Jade said. "Don't worry, we'll find another guitarist and drummer."  
  
"Yeah, we made flyers," Christian informed him. Jade smiled.  
  
"Good idea! Have you posted them?"  
  
"I thought we should tell Laramie and Rico first, then post them. Do you want to help post them?" Davey asked.  
  
"Of course!" Jade followed them back to Davey's place. Davey cut the large stack in thirds and gave Jade a third.  
  
"We should post a few around the Bar Absinthe, and on the gates of the Old Moulin Rouge, then just around Montmarte, especially the Musicians' Corner," Davey said. They nodded and Christian and Davey went off to the Moulin Rouge and Bar Absinthe to post the flyers, Jade took care of the musicians' corner.  
  
"Hey, people, we have auditions for a new drummer and guitar player in the Misc. Fits. Maybe you heard of us? Just maybe. Here, take a look," Jade said as he handed out flyers. One of the people who recieved a flyer was Satie. He looked at the flyer and was interested. He immediately got up and to go see two people he knew who played these instruments.  
  
As Jade walked around, giving out flyers, he was greeted with eager faces from those who had attended the gig at the Bar Absinthe.  
  
"Jade, you were great the other night!"  
  
"Uh, thanks, yeah..."  
  
"Great job at the Bar, man!"  
  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"Hope to see you in concert again, show off some vocals."  
  
"Yeah, but Davey's got the best vocals."  
  
"Jade you carry that band!"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
With Christian and Davey  
  
With Christian and Davey, they nailed flyers on the doors of the Moulin Rouge, and left a stack on the bar at the Bar Absinthe. Davey nailed the last one in place, and smiled at Christian, "Glad we have that over with. Now for the confusing trip of listening, deciding and getting the members!"  
  
"Yeah, I hope it's not too confusing though," Christian said hugging Davey. "Or time consuming."  
  
"Hmm, I'm afraid it will be," Davey said. "It'll take up a lot of time."  
  
"Well..then we'll have to make sure to make up a lot of time that we may loose due to this," Christian grinned into Davey's neck. Davey laughed and they walked back to his apartment, locking the door this time.  
  
"Do you think you'll audition?" Satie asked two figures in the darkness of a room.  
  
"Hmm...I guess so, we could try it," one of them said. "Thanks for telling us Satie. Next time, though, knock will you?"  
  
"Of course," Satie said. "Sorry about that." Then he left, leaving the two figures to continue their intimacy.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Tell me what you think, mates. Thanks.  
  
Review!  
  
Jester 


	10. Chapter Ten

We Dance in Misery  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
Chapter Ten  
Begin Chapter  
  
"Alright, thank you, thanks," Davey said scribbling out an auditioning drummer's name. "Uh, next!"  
  
The drummer left and another man entered, holding a banjo. He was obviously American.  
  
"Who are you?" Christian asked.  
  
"I'm Reno!" the man said in a western American accent.  
  
"Reno? Last name?"  
  
"Reno Reno!" The man said smiling, he had amazingly white teeth for such a scratchy and dirty appearance.  
  
"Reno...reno...okay," Christian looked over the list not finding the man's name. "Your name isn't on the list, Mr. Reno."  
  
"Oh, I've just heard about this here aw-dish-in, an' I jist came by fer a try," Reno said. "I'm quite the player, I won't take long."  
  
"What do you play?" Christian asked.  
  
"Just the drums, been training on them m'whole life," the man laughed. "Lemme show you what I kin do. Just need m'self some drumings."  
  
"Uh, you were to supply your own instruments," Davey said.   
  
"Oh, well..." the man took off his hat and bowed. "Then I'll be on my way."  
  
"You can borrow my drums for now," a man behind Reno said. The man stayed in the back in the shadows, and he handed the man a snare. Reno tipped his hat.  
  
"Thank you very much," he said. He turned to the others, setting the drum on the floor and held the sticks at ready and gave the three friends a wink and said slowly. "Now, what I'm about to play is a fast piece I came up with by myself back in ol' Montana when I was staying with the Crow tribe. It's a beat best done on the base drum, like the Crows made, but the beats are easily repeated on a snare. Lesse..."  
  
The man beat out a steady pace at first then increased. He began singing like the Native Americans, and the beats slowed, and paused, stopped, began slowly, increased, crescendoed, decrescendoed and so on until the man finally finished.  
  
Davey put a question mark next to the man's name which Davey wrote down earlier. He smiled, "Thanks, we'll see about it. Next."  
  
Reno turned to return the borrowed snare and sticks, but the man took it as he stepped up. "No problem."  
  
"Hunter!" Davey gasped. "What, I didn't know you played!"  
  
"You never asked," Hunter laughed. "Now shut it, and let me show you what I can do. Hold on a moment, I need to set up."   
  
Hunter pulled in a base drum and some simbals, and a few different types of Drums, he set them in a semi circle around him.  
  
He grinned, "I'll start now."  
  
"Go for it."  
  
Hunter started with some simple drumming, but quickly started to go more complicated and began to hit every drum in quick procession and with a great tempo. Davey, Jade and Christian bobbed their heads in time with Hunter's drumming. Finally Hunter finished with a loud Simble crash. He quickly muted the sound by holding the simble edge and he looked up at the three, hopefully.  
  
They applauded, and Jade apraised him, "Great job, Hunter! Great job! Just as good as Mr. Reno! I don't think we should see anyone else, Davey. We should just have Hunter and Reno compete."  
  
Davey nodded in agreement, "I agree very much! We should tell everyone that's auditioning to be a drummer to go home, but all those still auditioning for guitar to stay."  
  
Christian got up, "I'll go tell them!"  
  
Christian walked out the door and told everyone in the hall, after that there was only one person who was left in the hall, Christian escorted him inside. "Davey, this is..."  
  
"Adam!" Davey yelled. "My god, I didn't know you played guitar! Geeze, fifteen years of friendship and you guys still have surprises for me!"  
  
Adam laughed, "Of course, you can never know someone inside and out with in a single lifetime! Barely know yourself completely inside and out in a single lifetime.  
  
"Well...you're the only person auditioning for guitar?"  
  
"Yeah...looks like it."  
  
"Play for us, even though you're sure to have the spot."  
  
"Alright," Adam took out his guitar and started to play a small tune he learned from Satie. Christian sat down, recognizing the song immediately, he began to sing along to it, amazed that Adam knew it.  
  
"I will love you until my dying day  
  
Come What May  
  
Come What May  
  
I will love you until my dyyyiinng day..." Christian's eyes were filled with tears as Adam finished the song. Davey was confused and he looked at Christian. Christian wiped his eyes and got up. "Excuse me..."  
  
He went into the bedroom that he and Davey now shared. He threw himself on the bed, and started sobbing. He knew he wasn't over her, but he was getting there, but hearing THEIR song just took him three steps back.  
  
He heard the door open, and then someone sit on the bed. They put their hand on Christian's back, massaging it lightly.  
  
"I'm fine, Davey," Christian said.  
  
"Christian," the voice didn't belong to Davey. Christian turned over and gasped.  
  
"Satine..."   
  
Satine brushed the tears from Christian's eyes, Christian closed his eyes, savoring the touch he only felt in his mind.  
  
"Christian, you love me," Satine said. Christian nodded.  
  
"More than life, and more than anyone," Christian said.  
  
"Christian, I love you, but you have to move on in this world. I'll wait for you," Satine said. Christian went to hug Satine, but by then she was gone. Christian cried again.  
  
"I can never stop loving you, Satine," Christian sobbed. He buried his head in the pillow.  
  
Davey let his eyes fall to the floor, he had heard Christian and saw him in his hallucination, not even looking at him. He opened the door again and stepped out, walking past his friends to the other room that was littered with canvases and a single chair, he closed the door and cried.  
  
'How could I even think that he would ever really love me?' Davey thought to himself. 'He already loves someone else. I'm nothing to him, just something to satisfy his lust. Maybe that's why he became whore. He never loved me. He'll never love me.'  
  
Davey buried his face into a canvas cloth on the sofa and cried. 'How could I have been so naïve?'  
  
Davey sobbed again and wrapped himself in a canvas cloth, letting his tears fall.  
  
Adam, Hunter and Jade stood in the Living Room quite confused at everything. Jade sighed and shook his head, thinking he knew what was going on, and he wasn't far from the truth. He explained to the others. "Christian's a former uh...'worker' at the Moulin Rouge. I'm betting something happened to spark a memory, he got upset, Davey went to comfort him, but something probably got said and Davey walked out most likely upset at the thought of Christian not really loving him...or something."  
  
"How complicated," Adam commented. "D'you think we should talk to them?"  
  
"I dunno, I mean, we really don't know Christian all to well, but we can comfort Davey," Hunter said. Jade shook his head.  
  
"You two best get going back to your own home, I'll handle it, it's alright," Jade said. Hunter and Adam looked hesitant a moment, but then nodded a left.   
  
Out in the hall, Hunter bumped in Reno, who quickly shoved him back.  
  
"Excuse me! What's your problem?" Hunter said quite offended by being pushed.  
  
"You best drop outta goin' for being the drummer!" Reno said. "Or I'll kill you and your little 'friend' you homosexual piece of trash! You disgust me!"  
  
Adam quickly stepped up to defend his lover, "You watch what you're saying, you American piece of shit! Back off and leave us alone."  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared," Reno laughed mockingly. "I don't listen to your types. You stupid men who bed other men. It doesn't happen! Now stay away from my drumming place, and you'll be able to keep your life."  
  
With that Reno walked out. Adam and Hunter looked at eachother a moment, then walked off, hand in hand, ready to fight if Reno decided to come back.  
  
Lena walked up the steps of the Apartment complex that Davey lived in, deciding to see how Jade's work was coming along. She smiled and said hello to Hunter and Adam as she passed them. They nodded and said hi then walked out.   
  
Lena knocked on Davey's flat door. Jade answered, "Lena! What're you doing here? Come in."  
  
Lena stepped in, "I just came by to check up on how things were coming along."  
  
"Tchah, we've got two people to compete for drummer and a guitarist now. But...we've got problems with Christian and Davey. A few minutes ago, Christian ran into that room crying, Davey went comfort him, but came out sobbing and went into that room." Jade pointed at the rooms with a hand, using the other to wrap around Lena's waist.  
  
"I'll talk to Christian," Lena said. "Do you know what caused him to go into the room?"  
  
Jade shrugged, "Adam played a song on his guitar, Christian started to sing along and when it was finished he ran into the room."  
  
Lena paused then said, "What were the lyrics?"  
  
"Something like...'Come what may' or something like that. Why?" Jade was talking to air now as Lena entered the room that Christian was in. Jade wanted to ask her but decided now would be the time to comfort Davey so he walked into Davey's room.  
  
Lena sat on the bed, rubbing Christian's back reassuringly, she whispered, "Christian, what's the matter?"  
  
Christian wiped his eyes as he recognized the voice of his old friend and he turned to her. He sobbed, "A-Adam played our song today...it just brought back so many memories. I can't stand it. I love her so much, I could never love another woman like I loved Satine. I don't know if I can love Davey the way I loved Satine."  
  
"Of course you can," Lena said. Christian looked up at her quizically. Lena explained, "You see, you said you could never love another WOMAN the way you loved Satine, the way you love her. Of course you couldn't...but you could certainly love another man like that couldn't you?"  
  
Christian wiped his eyes and nodded, "I guess so."  
  
"Y'see? You have to tell Davey that," Lena said. "If you really love Davey, you can love him like Satine."  
  
Christian nodded and hugged Lena. "Thanks, Lena."  
  
Lena nodded.  
  
Jade pulled Davey into a hug immediately and said, "What's wrong, buddy?"  
  
"Christian...he doesn't love me." Davey sobbed. Jade shook his head.  
  
"No, that's not true, Dave," Jade said. "He loves you, he does. If he didn't, he wouldn't be here, he wouldn't have tried to make you leave him knowing that Zidler could hurt you. He just doesn't want to hurt you because he loves you so much. When someone loves someone that much, they don't know what to do but just love them, and protect them and do anything they can to protect them. He does love you, Davey. I know it."  
  
"No...he said it...he loves Satine more. He said he could never love anyone like Satine...he could never love anyone but Satine."  
  
"No, he can and does love you, Davey," Jade said. "You just have to open your eyes a bit more to see it. I know he loves you, I know it. I just know it."  
  
Davey sobbed, "Do you mean it?"  
  
Jade nodded, "With all my heart, I mean it, and I know it's true."  
  
Davey nodded and hugged Jade back, "Thanks, Jade. You're the best friend I ever had."  
  
Jade nodded.  
  
End Chapter  
  
What do you think? I'm loosing my inspiration, AAAHH, don't worry, I will continue...it just won't be as long as I thought it'd be...it might...I just need to get to the parts I really want to write...okay...a-hem Thanks.   
  
Please review!  
  
Jester


	11. Chapter Eleven

**We Dance in Misery  
**  
Disclaimer: Same as before  
  
Chapter Eleven  
Begin Chapter  
  
In the latter part of the evening, after everyone had left the two lovers, Christian and Davey, to their apartment, Christian exited the room he had been crying in for the last few hours and tiptoed to the room he knew Davey was in. He lightly turned the knob and the door silently opened. He looked in at Davey, huddled in a fetal position on the chair, his back to Christian, wrapped in Canvas sheets. His breathing was steady, and he didn't move when the floor creaked under Christian, obviously, Davey was asleep. Christian grinned slightly as he took the sheet from over Davey, and slipped in under him and wrapped the sheet around them both.  
  
Davey's lock of long hair had gone from behind his ear to his face. Christian lightly brushed it back behind Davey's ear, then kissed Davey's cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you."  
  
"I...love you too," Davey replied, wrapping his arms around Christian. Christian smiled again as he pulled Davey closer to him. Davey nestled his face into Christian's chest. "Christian...I know you can't love me like Satine...but please don't stop loving me, even if it can't be the equal to Satine."  
  
"It can be the equal to Satine, Davey," Christian said. "I said that I could never love any woman the way I loved Satine, but I can certainly love a man like I did her. I love you like I loved her. You just have to put up with the occasional memory lane that I may go down, love replacing love doesn't always help me get over the old love, but I will, Davey."  
  
Davey smiled and said, "Never forget her, Christian. And if I leave, never forget me."  
  
"If you left I don't know if I could live on," Christian said. "Loosing two great loves...it would be too much."  
  
"Then let's make ours last a bit longer," Davey said, kissing Christian's chest. Christian nodded and kissed Davey on his lips.

Reno wandered around the back alley of the Montmarte Jailhouse, kicking cans and bottles, scaring away cats and birds. Steamed rolled from a nearby workhouse, and the ground was moist and highlight silver by the moon. There were rotting wood crates about, along with torn clothes and broken glass that littered the alley. Reno kicked a half empty bottle of Absinthe against the brick wall of the alley, smashing it, and the green liquor rolled through the cracks in the ground.  
  
"Hey you," someone harshly whispered. Reno looked up and saw a man hand pointing at him from a barred window. Reno looked around seeing if there was anyone else in the alley before looking back at the window, the hand was gone, the voice still there. "You smashed up my Absinthe! That was my only bottle!"  
  
"You shouldn't have dropped it then, bastard," Reno muttered. "Bastard just like that stupid Davey and Christian chaps."  
  
"Christian, did you say?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, Christian, some English man," Reno said. "Those two are sinners, I say, they'll burn in hell for their sins, no better than a whore. Whores would have a better chance at heaven than them."  
  
"Oh, well, perhaps Christian would choose the whores life," the man said.  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Harold Zidler, the man who pimped off Christian James."  
  
"Harold Zidler? Name does ring a faint bell," Reno said. "So you hate the bastards too?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Glad I'm not alone."  
  
"I know a way to get back at them."  
  
Reno took a seat on a few cartons and leaned close to the window, "How so?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?"  
  
"The satisfaction of knowing that whatever you say, I can carry out and put harm upon those two."  
  
"That's not enough."  
  
"And the sweet joy of three bottls of Absinthe, my treat."  
  
"Now we're in business, boy. You bring me those three absinthe bottles and I'll tell you the plan."  
  
"How can I trust your word?"  
  
"Well, if I told you, how could I trust yours?"  
  
"Out of the two of us, I'm not the one behind bars."  
  
"You are from this side of the wall."  
  
"You're a smart man, Mr. Zidler, I like that. How about I buy you a bottle now. And then you tell my the plan. And later on, if you're still there behind bars, I'll bring you two more bottles at different times. Each time with an update on how they are doing. And then you could tell me to do anything more you want done to them."  
  
"Deal."  
  
End Chapter  
  
Kinda short, yeah, but I'll continue soon, don't worry.  
  
Jester 


	12. Chapter Twelve

We Dance In Misery  
  
Disclaimer: Ditto the last one.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Begin Chapter  
  
The sun rose over the beautifully frosted city of Paris, making it glisten like silver, producing a beautiful sight to anyone who witnessed it. The merry couple sitting upon the the apartment building roof did witness it and were awed at the majesty of it. Somewhere beyond the Montmarte limits they heard the faint toll of Church bells, only adding to the beauty of the morning. The peaceful, wonderful morning.  
  
Christian sighed and leaned back on the roof, a smile on his lips. "I haven't watched the sunrise for a long time."  
  
"I've never watched it rise," Davey said as he too leaned back as Christian did. "I've never witnessed the beauty of the City of Love from this point of view."  
  
"It's wonderful isn't it?" Christian said. Davey nodded as he watched two birds, what kind he could not tell, fly over head, one following the other, as if playing tag.   
  
"It makes me want to paint, paint it all onto a canvas," Davey said. "It makes me want to sing as well."  
  
"You have the voice for it," Christian said.  
  
"Sing with me," Davey said, turning to Christian.  
  
"What song?"  
  
"You choose."  
  
"Well..." Christian thought of singing 'Come What May', but that song was far too special. True, he loved Davey as much as Satine, but 'Come What May' was the song for Satine and himself only. "I think we should come up with a song."  
  
"Come up with a song?"  
  
"Yeah, a song, just for us."  
  
Davey embraced Christian in a hug, "That's a great idea!"  
  
Davey took out a notepad and pencil he always carried around with him and opened to the next blank page, which was near the end. He looked up to Christian, "Where shall we start?"  
  
Christian grinned and starting to throw out words off the top of his head. Feelings he had, and he told Davey to do the same. By the noon time, they had constructed a song that had meaning to the both of them, and also the beginnings of a tune.  
  
Their song was written thus:  
  
"I can feel you waiting for me when the sun retreats to the hills and I,   
  
beneath the blanket of a burning sky, wrap myself within.   
  
Embraced by dead leaves as the rain leaves trails of black down my face,   
  
I creep through the twilight to that  
  
hidden place beyond the lonely. I'll meet you   
  
Tonight in the whispers when no one's around.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.   
  
Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.  
  
I can feel you dreaming of me and the time when our steps are retraced   
  
and I creep through the twilight to that hidden place,   
  
beyond the lonely, I'll meet you.  
  
Tonight in the whispers when no one's around.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.   
  
Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.  
  
Tonight in the whispers when no one's around.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.   
  
Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.  
  
I can feel you dreaming of me, I can feel you dreaming  
  
I can feel you dreaming of me, feeling you dream, feeling you dream  
  
I can feel you dreaming of me, I can feel you dreaming, feeling you dream  
  
Beneath a dream, Lost in a dream  
  
Tonight in the whispers when no one's around.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.   
  
Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.  
  
Tonight in the whispers when no one's around.   
  
Nothing can stop us now.   
  
Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found.   
  
Nothing can stop us!"(1)  
  
"I like it," Christian smiled and hugged Davey close to him.  
  
"I do too," Davey smiled, proud of the work that he and Christian did. "I really like it."  
  
Christian nodded and rested his head on Davey's shoulder as he looked out across the sunlit roofs of Paris and Montmarte. He sighed, "This is the perfect life..."  
  
Else where  
  
Four figures sat in the corner of the Bar Absinthe, far away from the crowd and windows, in the dark, waiting for someone. They each had a glass of Absinthe in front of them, though none has touched their drink.  
  
A fifth person joined them at the small booth, taking a chair from another table and setting it at the end of the table booth. It was Reno.  
  
"You're willing to do this, you realize that if you're caught, you can't blame me right?" Reno said.  
  
The four figures looked at each other and then back at Reno and nodded.  
  
"Good, so don't get caught," Reno said. "Now, I will be there every few days, once or twice staying for a while to see how you're working. If Zidler doesn't like it, you're all out, you hear?"  
  
"Shut up, American, we know what to do. We're professionals," one figure, a medium sized one said. He glared at Reno from under his wide-brimmed hat, black bangs in front of his dark eyes that stood out against his pale face. "We do expect a high pay since you are not gutted enough to do this yourself."  
  
"Of course you'll have a high pay, my French friend. You speak to one of the more wealthy men of America," Reno sat up straight, looking more dumb than regal. "I will give you each the amount I said."  
  
"We have something planned, something that will take more than just the few hundreds you've promised," he said. "We want a thousand, each. From what you say, you should be able to give as much without unease."  
  
"Now, listen, I have money, but not so much!" Reno defended. "In order to give you that much, I would have to go back to America and get it. I'll give you seven hundred though, each. I can afford that."  
  
"How about you give those two," the figure pointed to the men opposite of him, "the five hundred each, and give us," he gestured to his large comrade next to him, "a thousand each, for we will be doing what we have planned."  
  
"Eight hundred and fifty and I'll be able to!" Reno said.  
  
"Nine hundred."  
  
"I can't go so much."  
  
"Nine hundred."  
  
"Listen, how many times do I have to say? I need my own money for living purposes too," Reno said.   
  
Reno gagged as the man pulled him close, holding a knife to Reno's throat. "Nine hundred, or we'll do everything we have planned on you. I don't think you're even man enough to witness what we have in store."  
  
"Alright, alright! Nine hundred, for each of you two," Reno agreed. The man glared at him a while and pushed him back, causing him to fall back over his chair. The four figures laughed as they got up and left.  
  
"Stupid Americans," they mumbled and made their way through the crowd.  
  
Christian and Davey's garret  
  
Jade rapped lightly on the door to his friends' apartment. He shifted slightly from foot to foot, looking around nervously, a saddened look in his eye. He knocked again, a bit louder, hoping he was heard by his friends. Finally, just as he was about to knock again, the door was answered. He was greeted with a very frustrated looking Davey with a towel around his waist and wet hair that clung to his face.  
  
"This better be damned important!" Davey said clearly showing that he wasn't too happy about being interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Dave," Jade said. "But I have some bad news..."  
  
"What?" Davey's expression went from angry to concerned in less than a second. "What happened? Is Lena alright? What's wrong? Is it about Hunter or Adam??"  
  
"Calm down, it's not about Hunter or Adam, Lena is just fine, but emotionally distressed about it," Jade said. "Where's Christian? He might want to know this too."  
  
"Christian, will you come here, for a moment?" Davey called. Christian walked in with a towel around his waist as well and wet hair also.  
  
"What is it?" he asked seeing the saddened look on Jade's face and rather angsty look on Davey's. "What's going on?"  
  
"Christian, you knew Toulouse LauTrec, right?" Jade asked. Christian nodded, already getting a bad feeling in his stomach. "Well, Lena received word from Satie, very recently, that Toulouse died, he was at his estate in Toulouse, in his mother's care. She was always over recently checking up on him and he couldn't stand it much and kept drinking, even though he tried to be sober upon her visits."  
  
"T-Toulouse..." Christian's eyes were wide and he collapsed in a near by chair. Davey was at his side immediately, just as distressed about Toulouse's death, though never personally knowing him, Davey was inspired by him.  
  
"Christian, I'm so sorry," Davey said and gave him a comforting hug. Christian choked on a sob.  
  
"I'm sorry that I had to tell you, Christian," Jade said. "Just thought you should know."  
  
"When did you find out?" Christian asked, wrapping his arms around Davey's waist, a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
"Just today," Jade said. "Lena's just broken up about it too. She's at home, crying."  
  
"You should go comfort her," Christian suggested. "We were all quite close..."  
  
Jade nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault," Christian said. Jade looked at Davey, Davey nodded, showing he'd take care of Christian. Jade nodded back and left, closing the door lightly. "I can't believe it..."  
  
"I know, the death of a good friend is hard to accept..."  
  
Christian nodded. "I don't want anyone else to die..."  
  
"Death happens, Christian," Davey explained. "Sometimes it can't be helped, and sometimes it's unfair, but it happens. Don't worry, I'm here for you though."  
  
"Thank you, Davey," Christian sobbed as Davey moved beneath him to hold him. Christian and Davey stayed like that for the better part of the night, in silence and grievance of a dear friend. The death of a great friend and inspiration is something hard to accept, and the misery seems to last forever. Both only wished that the misery would not last long, and they wished that more misery would not fall upon them. If only God heard their silent prayers...  
  
End Chapter  
  
Well, there's twelve! It took me a while! I was getting writer's block! But I know where to go now! w00t! Hope to get more to you!  
  
Jester 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**We Dance In Misery  
**  
Disclaimer: Ditto before  
  
**Chapter Thirteen:** _We All Dance, We All Have No Chance In This Horrid Romance_.  
  
_Begin Chapter_  
  
Davey walked back from the school he worked at casually window-shopping at the stores lining the streets on the way to his apartment. He couldn't wait to get back and have practice, they would be finalizing the song Christian and he had written a few days ago. Davey was grateful that his friends were so passionate about the music to have already come up with a song melody to it.   
  
Davey walked up the stairs of his apartment building and opened the door, he was greeted by Christian, slumbering on the paint-stained couch with pen and paper in hand. Davey smiled as he walked over and kissed his lover's forehead. "Wake up sleepy head."  
  
Christian opened an eye, seeing Davey's face just centimeters from his. He smiled and closed his eyes. "No, you're gonna have to make me get up."  
  
"Hmm...How can Davey make Christian wake up?" Davey pondered a moment. "Hmm...I know, Davey feels like bed. He doesn't want to be alone."  
  
Christian chuckled, "Why not just lay ontop of Christian on the couch? It's very comfy."  
  
"Davey finds that a very inviting offer."  
  
"So will you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aww, why not?"  
  
"Because the bed is far more fun."  
  
"But it's always bed. Why not something new?"   
  
Davey shrugged, "Alright then, you win."  
  
"Like always," Christian laughed as he opened his arms and Davey carefully laid himself upon his lover. Christian gave him a quick kiss before Davey rested his head on Christian's chest. Their breathing in sync Davey wanted to stay here forever. Christian started humming their song, his lover smiled and started singing.  
  
"Tonight...in the whispers when no one's around..."  
  
"Nothing can stop us now," Christian softly sang.  
  
"Tonight in the whispers where we won't be found."  
  
"Nothing can stop us now."  
  
"I can feel you dreaming of me and the time when our steps are retraced-"  
  
"and I creep through the twilight to that hidden place-"  
  
"Beyond the lonely, I'll meet you," they sang together.  
  
"Oh shut-up," a low voice came from the door way. Davey and Christian jumped up and looked, seeing four figures enter.  
  
"Who are you?" Davey demanded standing up with Christian by his side, arm around his waist.  
  
"We're the Verona Brothers, we've come to destroy your world," one said. "I am Louis Verona, born of an Italian father and French mother, raised near the Basque. As were my brothers. Brothers, introduce yourselves."  
  
"I am Ferdinand, third youngest of the four," the tallest and most daunting looking one said.   
  
"I am Edmund, youngest of the four," the second tallest said, he was as daunting as his older brother Ferdinand.  
  
"I am Leonardo, the second oldest of the four," the one to the right of Louis said, he looked as average as his older brother, but just as shifty looking.  
  
"What the hell?" Davey gasped.  
  
"You're coming with us," Louis said. He snapped his fingers and his two youngest brothers stepped forward and hit Davey and Christian over the head, knocking them cold before they could fight back.  
  
Davey woke up with a huge headache and the taste of dried blood on his lips. He opened his eyes carefully, everything was fuzzy, and the sounds were all meshed together. He blinked a bit as everything started to come to focus and the sounds now separating and discernable. The room was really dark save for a single light bulb in the center of the ceiling. A large dark figure moved from near Davey going to the back of the room.  
  
"He's awake," the large figure informed a smaller figure in the back of the dark room. The smaller figure stepped into the light, Davey recognized him as Louis.  
  
"Well, well, well, the sinner awakens to the underworld," he said. Davey glared up at him, Louis tsked and shook his head. "How now, don't look so angry, Monsieur David. You've nothing to be angry about, yet."  
  
"Where am I? Where's Christian?" Davey asked looking around the dark room.  
  
"That isn't any of your concern, Monsieur," Louis said.  
  
"It is my concern, you pig!" Davey spat. "Where is he?"  
  
Louis sighed, "I assure you, Monsieur, your sin of a love is just fine, for now. He's in good hands."  
  
"I want to see him!"  
  
"You will soon enough, Monsieur, he must wake up first."   
  
Davey slouched back down. So Christian hadn't woken up yet, that could be good, but then again it could be bad. On one hand, he may not have woken up yet from the hit he received in the apartment, which stemmed into being bad on the fact it could've been so bad he went into a coma. On the other hand, he may have woken up, and they beat him up again, also stemming into the possibility of a coma. Davey had to ask. "Is he alright?"  
  
"Like I said, Monsieur, he is just fine."  
  
"That's not good enough! I want to see him!" Davey yelled.  
  
"Quiet, Monsieur Davey! You'll wake him up!"  
  
"CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN!" Davey yelled into the dark room at the top of his lungs, hoping that Christian wasn't far and that he could hear him.  
  
--the next room--  
  
Christian heard his name being called faintly at first, then getting louder and louder as he came to his senses. He opened his eyes, everything was fuzzy then it came into focus quickly. He gasped and shot up but was restrained by the chains on his wrists and ankles. Christian looked around thoughts flooding his head, fears being re-awakened. 'Am I back with Zidler? Did he find me? No, wait, was my time with Davey just a dream? Did I never leave? Where am I? Where's Davey? He's real, I know it! Right?'  
  
"Ah, you're awake, Monsieur Christian," a voice said. Christian looked around eyes falling on one of the older of the four Verona Brothers, Leonardo.  
  
"Where am I? Where's Davey? Who are you?" Christian asked all at once.  
  
"You're where you are. Davey is in good hands. I'm Leonardo Verona, how could you forget?"  
  
"I want to see Davey..."  
  
"You'll see him soon enough, Monsieur. If you'll excuse me, I'll see what I can arrange for now." Leonardo opened a door, which only led to more darkness and stepped though, calmly closing the dark door behind him.   
  
Christian waited in the dark, looking around, not knowing what was going to happen but getting a few bloody ideas that he didn't want to think of. Too many memories of what had happened before with Zidler flooded his mind. Sweet Jesus, was this going to be like the rest? Was Zidler behind this whole thing?...No, no he couldn't possibly be apart of this! He was behind bars, he was in jail. He couldn't have anything to do with this at all!  
  
"Alright," Leonardo said stepping through the doorway and walking over to Christian. "You can see Monsieur Davey now."  
  
Leonardo unlatched the chains on Christian's wrists and ankles and helped him up. He walked him to through the door and chained him to a wall, facing the middle of the room where Davey now lay in ropes.  
  
"Davey!" Christian called.  
  
Davey looked up at Christian and smiled, "Christian!"  
  
"Davey are you okay? Are they hurting you? Are you bleeding in places you shouldn't be bleeding?" Christian asked all at once.  
  
"I'm fine, just a few rope burns and a headache. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm alright, got a headache too. Davey, I lo-"  
  
"Shut up," Louis slapped Christian across the face. He walked over and kicked Davey in the gut. "You two are not to talk at all. You are merely to watch."  
  
"Watch what?" Davey gasped for air. Louis only kicked him again.  
  
"I said not to talk! And what you will watch you will see. Have you heard from them, Leo?"  
  
"Oui, they'll be here by midnight they wrote."   
  
"Excellent."  
  
Silence engulfed the room as Davey lay there wheezing and Christian hung there with a stinging cheek. Louis and Leo only smiled bitter-evil smiles. What were they to expect at midnight? What was going to happen to them?  
  
'God please hear me...don't let this be real, let me wake up to find myself back in bed in Davey's arms...please answer me this time...' Christian silently prayed to himself. 'God...where are you? Are you listening?'  
  
"Put them to sleep, Leo," Louis said leaving the room. "Then join us at the Front to prepar for their arrival."  
  
"Oui," Leo nodded and Louis left. Louis grabbed a club from the corner and knocked Davey and Christian over the head. Everything went black again.  
  
Davey woke up hanging by his wrists from the ceiling this time. He looked around, his eyes adjusting quicker than last time. Christian was next to him, only a few feet away.  
  
"Ah so you're awake," an unfamiliar voice said. It didn't belong to any of the brothers.  
  
"Where-who are you?" Davey asked looking around, the room was completely dark, he could barely even see Christian.  
  
"I'm Joseph Verns," the man said. He stepped infront of Davey, just a few inches away. He was pale, as pale as Davey, he had soulder length black hair, wearing dark clothes so he seemed to be a floating head. He had dark eyes that held nothing. Davey shivered, partially from fear but mainly from the brisque air that this man radiate. The absolute coldness that only a dead man could ever possibly have. What was this man? The undead?  
  
"I'm James Verns," an exact replica of Joseph showed up, only this man's hair was more straight, as Joseph's was wavey. The room was cold, almost as cold as the eyes of these twins. James looked at Christian and caressed his cheek.  
  
"Don't you touch him or I'll-"  
  
"You'll do nothing, Mister David," Joseph said taking a blade to Davey's throat. The blade was cold and pressed against Davey's pale neck, the point gently, and bitterly pierced the skin, a thing trail of blood flowed. James smiled evilly as he ran a finger up and down Christian's cheek, tracing Christian's lips and eyes.  
  
"My, my, he is a beautiful creature isn't he? Certainly hasn't changed since the last time we saw him, brother," James said. Joseph grinned, showing off white teeth, just as white as his skin. Obviously he was enjoying the memmory. James continued to caress Christian's face. "A beauty unlike anything I've ever seen before. You know, Mister David, you are almost as pretty as this man. Almost equal, do you agree brother?"  
  
"I think this David is more radiant," Joseph said. "I want him."  
  
"You can have him. I'll keep Christian then," James said taking Christian's face and pressing his lips to Christian's. James chewed on his bottom lip, drawing blood then pulling back. "Wake up, Beauty."  
  
Christian moaned unpleasantly as his eyes reluctantly opened, "Davey?"  
  
"I'm here-oof!" Joseph's fist contacted with Davey's stomach, forming another bruise on it.   
  
"Davey!" Christian's head snapped up, he was greeted by Davey's body attempting to curl up. James yanked Christian's face to look at him. Christian's eyes widened in fear. "J-J---"  
  
"James."  
  
Christian couldn't speak. Fear gripped his mind, the only two men who he feared as much as he feared Zidler. The first two customers...the first two men to take him.   
  
"I take it you remember," James laughed. Christian shuddered, even the laugh was a poison. James used his other hand to explore Christian's bare cheset. James shook his head, "Davey is abusive I take it?"  
  
"Z-Z---"  
  
"Oh, Zidler, yes of course, you were a bad boy," James laughed again. "I'm going to have to discipline you myself for it."  
  
Christian shivered.  
  
"Go on, James," Joseph prompted as he got behind Davey and wrapped his arms around him. "Take Christian, let us watch. I want a show."  
  
James laughed, "So impatient, Joseph. If you want to join, bring your friend."  
  
James immediately started lick, kiss and savagely bite Christian everywhere. Davey yelled out for him to stop but was only met with more punches from Joseph. Davey couldn't stand seeing some other man taking Christian, HIS Christian. James quickly disposed of Christian's pants and took him from behind. Christian yelled out in pain each time James thrusted into him. He could feel the blood begin to trickle down his leg.  
  
"STOP IT!" Davey yelled again, and again Joseph beat him into silence. Joseph pulled Davey close to him; Davey could feel the evidence that Joseph enjoyed this. 'How can anyone do this to anyone?'  
  
The absolute fear that had haunted Christian was now made a reality as James released himself inside of the Christian, and he could feel it. His own body had hit's own reactions from this, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. It was inevitable.  
  
"So, Joseph, would you like to return the favor?" James ask, wrapping his arms around Davey to grab Joseph. Davey was shocked to see James and Joseph kiss over his own shoulder. They stayed that way for a while before they pulled back.  
  
"Hmm, of course," Joseph smiled seductively as he began to kiss down Davey's back.   
  
"Stop!" Christian yelled. "Leave him alone!"  
  
James turned, "I would slap you, Christian, but I would hate to see your beautiful face marred by such a horrid red mark. Shut-up, or you'll have to see something done to David that will make you vomit."  
  
"I already want to vomit..."  
  
"Shut-up," James punched Christian's ribs. "I'm sorry, Beautiful, but you made me do it. Now keep quiet and enjoy the show."  
  
James went behind Christian and wrapped his arms around him, bringing his hands to Christian's erection. "I'll help you."  
  
Christian was horrified to see Davey experience what he had earlier. He wanted to kill himself now. None of this would have ever happened if he never existed. If Davey never met him he would be so much happier. This was all his fault. Everything was his fault. Satine's death, Davey's loss of purity. Everything.  
  
Joseph finished up and removed himself from the sobbing Davey. James smiled at his brother, "Good job."  
  
"Same to you," Joseph smiled. "What shall we do next?"  
  
"I think we'll let them have the night for themselves," James said. "I have something special planned for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh? Is it sadistic?" Joseph asked as James unlatched the weakened and jaded forms of Davey and Christian. James smiled at his brother.  
  
"Would you like a preview tonight?"  
  
"Very much," Joseph nodded eagerly. James took his brother by the hand and led him out.  
  
Once they were gone Davey immediately pulled Christian to him.  
  
"Christian? Are you alright? Do you hurt? Are you still bleeding? I love you, don't forget that," Davey said.  
  
Christian sobbed. "Davey, this is all my fault, how could you love me? Look at what I brought from my world!"  
  
"I love you, Christian, I'm willing to go through hell for you," Davey said in all seriousness. "I don't care what comes to try to break us apart, because they won't. We'll get out of this, Christian, I promise, even if it kills me."  
  
"I don't want you to die because of my sins," Christian said. "How could you love me with all that I bring? I'm cursed..."  
  
"No, Christian! I love you, I love you, I love you and I don't care about your sins, I will take them from you. I love you because you gave me my life. You gave me what a life is, joy, and bliss. I was dead before you, now I live."  
  
"I love you," Christian buried his head into Davey's chest. They stayed like that for hours. All through the night.  
  
By the next nightfall, Joseph and James had returned. They binded Davey and Christian again, and began their little game of sado-masochism. After cutting Davey's arms, Christian's legs, and fucking them three times, Joseph and James were reaching what they considered the "climax" of the night.  
  
"So now, our little toys, you will experience the finale of the night! After a night of great shows, blood and pleasure, you will experience the best part!" James said. He took from the big black bag he and his brother had brought, a huge blindfold. He covered Davey's eyes saying, "I will give you some mercy, you don't have to see this, but get the mental image, and you can hear all the screams of pleasure and grunts that emit from your little Christian."  
  
Joseph laughed, he was waiting for this part the whole night, they both got to play with Christian. Joseph took out the whip and cracked it. The sound only feeding the growing fear on Davey's heart. James pushed Christian to his knees and started to caress him everywhere he could, kissing, biting, licking. Joseph soon joined in, also kissing James here and there. Joseph stood in front of Christian, hands intwined in Christian's hair.  
  
"Do it," Joseph said poking Christian. Christian's eyes were full of tears as he hesitated but was forced to do what he didn't want to. James entered him from behind, causing Christian to yell in surprise and pain. Davey was so frustrated he yelled.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE, DAMN IT!"  
  
"Shut...up," Joseph panted. "God!"  
  
Christian felt so violated, he was completely helpless. He tasted Joseph's release and then felt James's. They left him alone and left for the night after unblindfolding Davey.  
  
"Christian..."  
  
"Don't look at me," Christian said, feeling more shamed then ever. He untied Davey and curled into a corner. Davey didn't leave him alone though, he lay next to the love of his life, wrapping an arm around him. He held him, never sleeping as Christian cried. Cried in defeat, in despair.  
  
For several days the twins continued this rape and violence. It was unbearable to Christian, he couldn't stand it. Davey felt so much the same way, even more frustrated that he couldn't do anything because they rarely untied him as they fucked with Christian. They feed them once a day, it was the only way they could discern how long they were there. On the eighth day, Davey didn't eat. That night, as Joseph and James fucked with Davey instead of Christian, Davey's body suffered a great amount of pain and abuse. They whipped him, punch him, kicked him, fucked him, cut him, scratched him, they did almost everything to him. He was left within' an inch of consciousness. He couldn't pass out no matter how great the pain was.  
  
"Davey, Davey, I'm sorry," Christian cried as he watch Davey tremble from pain and chills.  
  
"You're worth it," Davey said just loud enough for Christian to hear.  
  
"Davey..."  
  
The next night, Joseph and James once again focused on Davey, who was still weak.   
  
In the middle of fucking, Davey went silent, Joseph laughed sadistically, "Oops, James, I think I broke him."  
  
Christian looked up, "Oh god...DAVEY!"  
  
Davey didn't move.  
  
"DAVEY! DAVEY! Not again...DAVEY WAKE UP! Please!" Christian felt the hot tears pour down his face. A thousand more tears to cry. "Davey! DAVEY WAKE UP! Please wake up!"  
  
"Is he really dead now, Joseph?" James asked, a chuckle in his voice. Joseph smiled and nodded. "Oh sad...hahaha."  
  
"Hahaha," Joseph laughed. James leaned down and kissed his brother. "So should we switch to Christian?"  
  
"Of course," James smiled. "Don't break this one."  
  
"How is everything in here?" Reno stepped in. He had been lookin' in through a window for the last few days. "Oh, is he dead??"  
  
"Yes," Joseph laughed.   
  
"Great..." Reno kicked the door. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? Zidler is going to be pissed about this!"  
  
Christian's head snapped up, tears still pouring. So he WAS behind all of this. He could never escape!  
  
"Sorry, about that..." James said, laughing more than sounding guilty.  
  
"Damn you men! You sinful disgusting men!" Reno yelled. Joseph was in front of him with a knife.   
  
"Don't you ever insult us again, you stupid American," Joseph threatened.  
  
"At least I don't fuck my own brother, you sick man!" Reno spat, with those words, he was quickly disposed of. Joseph threw him out the door and went back to his brother.  
  
out front  
  
Jade had been worried out of his mind about Davey and Christian. He hadn't seen them since he gave them the bad news about Toulouse. He and Lena had asked around to find out if anyone knew where they were, but no one knew.  
  
'If they wanted some privacy all they had to do was just leave a note,' Jade thought.  
  
"Jade, I'm going to ask if they have it in the back, I don't see it here," Lena said. Jade looked over at Lena. He smiled, she was the only thing that kept him sane and well now. No matter how daunting the situation, she stayed with him, and he found that he loved her more than he thought someone could love someone else. He nodded and followed her to the counter.  
  
"Hello?" Jade called. He scowled a bit and looked around. "What kind of place is this if they don't have a worker to greet the customer? I'll check in the back, Len, stay here."  
  
Jade jumped over the counter and entered the back hall. It was a rather long hall for a small store. He walked to the end, calling, "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
He opened a rather heavey iron door and gasped at the site before him.  
  
In a pool of blood lay Reno, throat slit and eyes gourged out. Beyond him was another door way, through it, in dim light, Jade could see Christian hunched over, sobbing. There was something under him...  
  
"Davey..." Jade gasped. He put his hand on his mouth, the sudden verge to vomit over came him as his stomach jerked. "Oh god...Christian, Christian what happened? Christian? Is he...?"  
  
"Dead...he's dead, he's dead," Christian sobbed. "They killed him, because of me...it's all my fault...it's all my fault..."  
  
"Christian, it's not your fault..."  
  
"Yes it is, yes it is," Christian muttered. Jade pulled him and carried him down the hall. He could feel Christian's bones and noticed how light he was for a man his height.  
  
'He couldn't have been...' Jade thought. 'Zidler's gone...'  
  
"I could never escape him," Christian sobbed, as if reading Jade's thoughts. "He's always going to get me..."  
  
Lena's eyes widend at seeing Christian being carried by Jade, Christian's face was tear stained, and red from crying. Jade set him on the counter. Lena rushed to Christian's side, interrogating him worriedly, "Christian! Christian, what's the matter? Where's Davey? Are you okay? You're so thin! God, Christian, what happened?"  
  
"Hun," Jade said taking Lena by the hand and off to the side for a bit. "Lena...Davey's dead..."  
  
Lena gasped, speechless.  
  
"I don't know how, Christian just said that he could never escape him, he's always going to get him. I think he means Zidler, but I don't know how Zidler could be behind this. He's in jail."  
  
"Zidler has his ways..." Lena said letting Jade pull her into a comforting, protective embrace.  
  
"I'm going to go get Davey," Jade said. His face was sullen. He didn't want to face the fact that Davey was dead, but he knew he had to. Davey and Jade were friends ever since their childhood, always there for each other, they were like brothers.  
  
Lena stayed to comfort Christian, having known him for a while now and being like siblings too.  
  
Jade walked down the dark hall, fearing to face the reality. As he walked into the room we was greeted not only be two dead bodies, but two living men.  
  
"Who are you?" Jade asked, tensing up a bit.   
  
"We're Joseph and James," James said. "You're trying to steal our toys! We don't like thieves."  
  
"Humans are not toys, you sickos!" Jade spat. "I'm not stealing anything, you stole the lives and security of two innocent men!"  
  
"You watch your tongue, or we'll make you our toy," Joseph said taking out his knife.   
  
Jade and the twins stood there, staring each other down. Finally Joseph tossed the knife at Jade's feet and laughed.  
  
"Well, it was fun while it lasted," Joseph turned. "Our step brothers are dead, Reno's dead, David's dead. I think we did a good job today, don't you brother?"  
  
"Yes, I think we did a very good job. We should celebrate."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Joseph put his arm around his brother's waist and walked out.  
  
Jade stood stunned. What the hell was going on? He ran after them, picking up the knife first and putting it in his belt.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" Jade yelled. "You killed your brothers, you killed a man who had anger management problems and you killed my best friend! What kind of men are you?!"  
  
Joseph turned, "We're just men."  
  
"You're sick!" Jade yelled. "You're going to pay for killing my best friend, you bastards!"  
  
Jade lunged after them with the knife, Joseph and James split and laughed as they dodged Jade's attacks. Jade's anger was rising quickly, rage, pain, sorrow all filling him at once. Joseph and James easily dodged Jade's attacks. Jade fell to his knees exhausted.  
  
"Haha, you're so weak," James said. "You're beautiful too, but I'm tired of playing with toys. I want to go back home."  
  
"Aw, good brother, we'll go home," Joseph said. They walked out of the back way hand in hand, leaving Jade defeated and tired.  
  
Jade finally got up, and picked up Davey's body, which was also light and skinny, though still heavey with the weight of death. Jade made his way to the front, putting Davey's body out on the counter. Lena came up with a huge blanket from the upstairs and put it on Davey's dead body. Jade wrapped it around and put him over his shoulder. They all walked back to Christian and Davey's apartment in silence. Davey was put on the bed, Christian sobbed in the chair next to the bed. Jade and Lena left the apartment, leaving Christian to cry his misery.  
  
Late in the night, Christian was wide awake, laying on the bed next to Davey's dead body. Christian's tears still flowed, but his sobs went down. He lost another great love. There was no more left to love. His best friend dead, his first lover dead, his last lover dead...how could anyone live on after so much sorrow? So much fear that they will be back to take him again and drag him back into the dark where he had lived for too long and had gotten out of. Back into the dark where he never wanted to be again.  
  
"Tonight...in the whispers," Christian sang softly, fighting the urge to start crying again. "When no one's around..."  
  
Christian closed his eyes.  
  
"Nothing can stop us now."  
  
He sighed, and left the Earth.  
  
The shock of losing two very close people within a day was great upon Jade and Lena. They couldn't believe it. They only had each other now.  
  
Jade pulled Lena close to him the night after finding Christian's dead body next to Davey's. He held her close, never wanting to let go. "I love you, Lena. I will never let anything bad happen to you, ever. I promise."  
  
"I love you too, Jade," Lena said. They lay like that, each crying over the loss of their friends, and the realization of the pain they went through just to be together. They cried that they were so lucky to still have each other. Knowing they didn't have to worry so much about being accepted on being a couple. They cried for Christian. They cried for Davey. They cried for each other.   
  
Jade cried for not getting the revenge he should have had.  
  
'One day...' Jade though. 'One day I will get it...we will get it.'  
  
_End Chapter  
  
--End Story--_  
  
That was long and kinda dragged out. The ending may seem horrible, and rushed, but I couldn't get it out the way I wanted...damned writere's block! Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! The title of the chapter just gave it away didn't it? Now, the lyrics to Dancing Through Sunday...  
  
_**Dancing Through Sunday**   
_  
_Will you join me in this dance, this dance of misery,  
cradled in imposs...impossibility?  
Swooning I am swept away, swept off my feet.  
With step-by-step-by-step we take the lead  
as drop-by-drop we start to bleed.  
  
oh, we dance in misery,  
and we dance on, and we dance on  
Oh, we dance in misery,  
all lost in the arms of our misery.  
  
oh, we dance in misery,  
and we dance on, and we dance on  
Swept off our feet by our misery,  
we're swept into shadows.  
  
Will you lend yourself to beauty that will horrify?  
Let me hide within your black, the still inside your eyes.  
Deafened, caught within a cry so sensual.  
With step-by-step I seperate,   
while breath-by-breath I suffocate.  
  
oh, we dance in misery,  
and we dance on, and we dance, on  
Oh, we dance in misery,  
all lost in the arms of our misery.  
  
oh, we dance in misery,  
and we dance oh, and we dance, oh  
Swept off our feet by our misery,  
we're swept into shadows.  
  
So who will follow? Who is the lead?  
I know I'll leave a stain because I bleed  
as we dance. We all dance.  
We all have no chance in this horrid romance.  
  
oh, we dance in misery,  
and we dance on, and we dance on  
Oh we dance in misery,  
all lost in the arms of our misery.  
  
oh, we dance in misery,  
and we dance on, and we dance on  
Swept off our feet by our misery, we're swept into shadows.  
Swept off our feet by our misery, we're swept into shadows.  
_  
_Dancing Through Sunday_ is track number five on AFI's sixth albulm release Sing the Sorrow.   
  
_Wester_ is the "love song" between Christian and Davey. It's track number eleven from AFI's fifth albulm release The Art of Drowning.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you liked it.  
  
_**Jester**_


End file.
